Dragon Ball: After Earth Director's Cut
by John Christians
Summary: Director's Cut. Seventeen years after GT, the newest member of the Son family must face a terror that will tear the world of the Z Fighters asunder.
1. Forward

Forward 

The initial steps towards the project that would become Dragonball: After Earth began in 1998, when in a fit of boredom I came upon a website for DBZ chat based role-playing. As you can imagine all the good characters were taken, and thus the creation of Son Medon. So at 18 years old, at my first job, I set forth to play.

Eventually after two years, and two other dull jobs that kept me active on the Internet, the fad of role-playing sites faded. So to fulfill my Dragonball needs at the time, I was forced to choose between the slow releases of dubbed DVDs to watch anything of good picture quality or numerous acquired bootlegs with fan-subtitles.

I chose another path and thus the birth of Dragonball: After Earth. When it started DB: AE was a labor of love, chapters came out fast, a new one every month. It was well received, fan mail came in expressing desire for each new installment. Like all good things though it died. Planet Namek closed down, which eliminated both a great reference site, as well as one of my prime sources of exposure. I also got heavily sidetracked by life, dating, moving, getting married, children. You name it.

So the labor of love became a chore, and AE died. After 11 completed chapters and a half-done twelfth, it became something I dreaded sitting down to work on as opposed to being excited about.

Now I sit here, some three years after the last time Son Goku and Medon did their battle against the daemon empire and AE again calls out to me to finish the tale that began so long ago.

I want to thank the two people who have brought about this resurrection of sorts. Robert N., the host of the website that birthed Medon and a good friend again after years of absence. He helped reawaken my interest in my tale, as well as the motivation to finish it.

Also to my wife Mandy, who despite telling me I'm the laziest person alive, believes in my ability to accomplish anything if I set my mind to it. So I have set my mind back to AE.

I now proudly present, again, Dragonball: After Earth in its entirety. All previous chapters have been re-edited and additional content added. Think of this as the Directors Cut, my definitive vision of this world and the characters within. Hopefully you will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, and someday in the future we can revisit the world together.

Nick V./Blood Wraith

2/24/2007,


	2. Prelude

DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor profit from Dragonball, or any works based on it. All characters associated with such are easily recognizable to those that care.

**Dragonball:After Earth  
By Blood Wraith**

**Prelude  
**Pan was in all honestly bored. She had promised her parents to pick him up, but it was still more trouble then she thought it would be. She had things to do, it wasn't like she was getting any younger. She was going on twenty-nine now and attempting to make a career as a martial arts instructor. The demi-sayai-jin gave a slight chuckle and flexed her arm a bit, peace for almost seventeen years and she was the strongest woman in the world. She had even passed 18 a few years ago, thought the other woman was hard pressed to admit it. She was preparing to leave when the reason she had been waiting came running out of Orange Star High School towards her car.

He would have stood out in most crowds. Not for his appearance so much as his expression. He was always smiling; nothing seemed to really bother him. Gohan said it was a trait that probably came from their grandfather. Goku was the same way in every description of him. So it was with Pan's younger brother, Medon. Shortly after the incident when the Dragonballs had vanished along with Goku, her mother, Videl, had become pregnant again. The result was the sixteen-year old boy that was now charging down the stairs.

The young woman took a minute to size up her brother as he ran. All the main family traits were there. Black hair that seemed to have a mind of its own, slender build, and the large innocent eyes. She smiled to herself as he stopped next to the car panting and looked up at her with those eyes. He had the look of their mother. If anything it made him look more innocent. Lavender eyes set into softer features with the Son family's trademark happiness. He had also been named by Videl in honor of some favorite uncle. He had lucked out genetically. Goten had said his nephew would have been perfect if he had inherited Gohan's unnatural strength, rather then being near painfully human.

He had caught his breath by this time and was managing to get out a few words.

"Pan, I'm so so so sorry. I was in the library and they were letting me check out books and I didn't know which one to take, so I just had to read parts of all of them so I knew."

It came out a bit to quick but she got the drift, where she had spent a lot of time with their grandfather and learned to fight, Medon had spent time with his father and learned to love to read and expand his mind. She had intended to yell at him for taking so long, it was the duty of a good older sister to make sure he was responsible after all, but it fled in the face of that smile. He was infectious.

"Ok, Ok, you're forgiven. Just this once though. Dad wanted me to pick you up, they had a lot to get done today. With the new paper Dad just published and all."

She saw her brothers face fall a bit at that, she knew why. He had been hoping that they had sent her to pick him up because it was his birthday, and they were setting up something. That was totally true, but Gohan had said to try to hide it, the last few parties that they had intended as surprises had fallen through due to something or another and he wanted this one to work out.

Medon tossed his book-bag into the back of the car and got in. He watched Pan out of the corner of his eye as they pulled out of the parking lot and started home. He was faking with the look. He knew they wouldn't have sent her to pick him up unless something was going on. His parents and he lived to far from the city for driving to really be worthwhile, even if Pan did live in it. If they really wanted to make sure he got home, he would have just ridden on Kintou.

They drove for about fifteen minutes before she stopped the car and turned to her brother. One eyebrow rising sharply, and her lips pursing up.

"Well? Your not going to mope the entire drive are you? Just ask and then we can get on with it."

He broke into a grin as soon as she said it, despite the look which accompanied it, which he usually got from his mother and was quickly followed with, "What is this under your bed" or some such thing in reference to a present or two from Uncle Goten. "You mean they didn't forget?!" She sighed and shook her head, he really could be such a...kid at times. Sixteen years old and his moods were closer to someone ten years younger. "Of course not. Even with Dad's paper, you know your Mom's pride and joy. She'd sooner tell Dad to go train and forget the scholar bit then let you be unhappy for ten minutes." He grinned and nodded, throwing his arms around his sister's neck and hugging her. Then sitting back he folded his hands in his lap and faced forward to let her finish driving, after all he'd have to look surprised whenever they got to where they were going. Pan shook her head again, he got that reaction from her a lot, he had since he had started walking, but she loved him dearly all the same. Pulling back out into traffic she headed towards their destination, the Capsule Corporation.

Bulma sat in the doorway to Capsule Corp. and looked out onto the interior lawn and couldn't help but smile. They had all been working on this for the last week, and seeing it come to conclusion was quite satisfying. The lawn area had been fixed up and made ready for the party. Tables had been brought out and food prepared. Chi-Chi and Videl were even now working on the finishing touches on the cake. Both Bulma and Chi-Chi were getting on in years, well into their sixties, and still the other woman had insisted she be allowed to do most of the work for the food at her grandson's party. Bulma knew why. After Goku had vanished with Shenron, they had an empty place in their hearts. Medon had helped to fill that. Gohan's job kept him busy and away from home, especially after he started to publish papers and would go on lectures. So they all were there for Videl, whether it was babysitting Pan or simply picking her up something. It also gave Chi-Chi something to focus on. With both her sons grown and her husband gone, she had taken to Medon like he was her own, spoiling him rotten with a ferocity that only his mother had managed to equal

.  
The only one, who hadn't taken immediately to the boy, was of course, her mate. That would have been too easy. Instead it had turned into a series of subtle tests and insults aimed at the child's linage to whoever would listen. Vegeta had eventually grown more comfortable with Medon as the years had passed however. She suspected he was afraid the boy would grow to be more powerful then him, seeing as how strong Pan had become. As the Prince so nicely put it, she was only female and her weakness was expected. Bulma also suspected part of him desired that as much as he hoped for it. As Medon had grown though he had shown none of the hidden power of his father or even the potential of his sister. Vegeta had indicated he was probably barely stronger then Bra, who had never trained in her life. Bulma for one was happy with that outcome, it caused the proud prince to finally act like a person for a change. That and the fact Bra had taken to Medon when he was a baby and had ended up his primary baby-sitter. She had her father wrapped around her little finger, and anything she liked he would at least attempt to tolerate.

She smiled again and ran a hand through her hair. It's color had faded over the past years and was now a light lavender. She supposed it was better then going gray as Chi-Chi had done. Of course on Chi-Chi it just seemed to make her appear all the more the matriarch of her family, that she was.  
Bulma started slightly as someone sat down besides her, then relaxed as she heard the voice of her son.

"Real nice job here Mom. Looks like everyone put a lot of hard work into this."

She patted him on the knee and looked over to him, still always a bit amazed, as she was when she looked at any of them. Trunks was in his early forties now, and you'd be hard pressed to tell it. He really hadn't changed at all, since he had been in his late twenties. The only real difference was his eyes; he had inherited a large amount of responsibilities with his duties as head of Capsule Corp. and was starting to look a bit tired. He was happy though, or so he usually seemed and stated. She suspected he wished he wasn't still single but that was something he really didn't need to hear from her. So she instead stuck to the subject on hand.

"I think so. We even got your father to help by flying around and putting a few of the higher decorations up." She chuckled as she remembered the attempt at that. "Of course it took a whole prepared bit on how some of us were only fragile human females and we needed our valiant prince to do this for us." Trunks tried to imagine that and laughed. Vegeta probably didn't believe a word of it but no matter what anyone said or how he acted, he did still love Bulma, and would let her get away with little things like that, because she tended to spare his pride. "Well miracles will never cease. So how many more do we have coming?"

"Hmmm, well I know Goten and Marron are coming, though I don't think they're bringing their little girl. Kuririn and 18 said they'll try to make it. After a few hundred years, Muten Roshi is finally slowing down and they want to make sure he's ok before they leave. Satan is already inside, I think he's taking a nap, at his age, hell at our age, we need them. Otherwise everyone is all here; Videl and Chi-Chi are inside. Your father wandered off but should be back when he smells food, and Bra and Gohan are finishing up the few decorations. We think Pan should be here with Medon within the next few minutes."

Trunks gave a nod, leaning over and kissing his mother on the cheek before standing and going to find his sister and Gohan to give them a hand. He looked back over his shoulder as he walked though to look at his mother one last time. He tried to spend as much time with her as he could now. He regretted he hadn't been with her more when he was younger. In the last few years it had begun to dawn on him, that while his father hadn't changed much, his mother was getting older. He didn't know how much longer he'd have with her, and wanted her to find the remaining time special. The half-sayai-jin gave a frown and pushed the unpleasant thoughts from his head. She was happy now he knew that, it was in her eyes, but part of him still wished things could go back to right after Buu, when things all seemed perfect.

Now was not a bad time though, it was simply time to move on. Though he'd have to get back into dating. He saw the way Chi-Chi dotted on her grandchildren, and hoped he'd be able to see Bulma doing the same someday.

Dende yawned and looked out over the Earth. Things had been quiet for so long he almost didn't know why he came out everyday and stood, looking out over the Earth. It still felt right though, he was God, it was his duty. Peace had dulled his senses though, so it was that the first portal opened without anyone upon the blue planets knowledge.

In a desolate wasteland upon the Northern Continent, the ground shuddered and gave a groan before it split open. Energy waves pulsed forth, followed by dark blue flames that licked at the ground. Within the rift, something stirred.

Original Published Date: 5/15/01

Revamp Date: 2/22/07


	3. Chapter 1: Paradise Lost

**Dragonball: After Earth**

**By Blood Wraith**

**Chapter 1: Paradise Lost **

Pan rolled up the windows as they pulled into the driveway of Capsule Corporation. The sky was growing a little dark and it looked like rain. Not that it would matter once they were inside, the interior lawn was within a dome, they could enjoy outside and not get wet at all.

"Ok squirt, we're here. Remember to at least pretend for everyone's sake. They all put a lot of work into this."

Medon just bobbed his head happily in response and hopped out of the car, leaving his school things inside. He'd have no trouble appearing happy and surprised for his family and friends. He was ecstatic as it was, just knowing they'd gone to this much trouble for him.

Pan just sighed again, then chuckled to herself as she got out of the car to follow him inside. She knew at the very least she'd enjoy the next few hours for her brother's happiness. Besides who knew, maybe Trunks would be here. She'd gotten a few ideas concerning the only male Sayai-jin she wasn't related to as of late.

Medon hurried up to the front door of CC and rang the bell about a half dozen times before Pan came up behind him and yanked his hand away. This was followed by giving him another one of those "Big Sister, you'd better knock it off looks", which he quickly cowered before. They didn't have to wait long before the door was answered.

Bra paused a moment just inside before she opened the door. She figured with the way the doorbell was ringing they could wait another second. So she took the time to smooth out her dress, it was a short red number that showed just the right amount of cleavage. She had a date after this and it wouldn't do to go getting it wrinkled early. After a few more seconds of primping she opened the front door, flashing the same smile she used to manipulate her father at her friends.

"Hey you guys! We've been waiting for you, my mom just wanted you to stop by so she could give you a little something she put together."

Pan looked up at her best friend and gave a little wink as she walked past. She had to say something about Bra Briefs, she never let herself look out of sorts. Not that it would have been easy. Bra was tall, easily fives inches more then her at 5"5", and slender. Bulma constantly loved to point out that she looked like herself at that age.

She gave her head another shake; she seemed to be doing a lot of that today. Well at least Medon wasn't taller then her, though the fact that they currently were the same height didn't say well for that.

Bra had busied herself with inspecting Medon while they moved past to go inside. He really hadn't changed much in the last year, maybe a little taller but beyond that he still seemed to her the little boy she had taken care of. The thought he had really lucked out came to her, as she shut the door behind him and put a hand on his shoulder to direct him forward less he'd probably wander off into CC to find some gadget or another to mess with. He had been able to grow up in total peace. The most fighting he'd seen was when he'd go to watch his sister compete in tournaments.

They reached the door that led to the interior lawn, and standing in front of it was, of all people, Vegeta. The Sayai-jin Prince inspected them all with cool eyes, though Bra thought she saw a slight flicker when he looked at her, that was usual, he tended to indulge in fantasies of choking her boyfriends when they'd talk. Sometimes he'd indulge too much and Bra would be left looking for another suitor. Another minute passed until Pan getting annoyed cleared her throat, and Medon never being one to fear even the most powerful warrior on the planets wrath stepped forward. 

"Hi Mr.Vegeta. Nice day huh? I figure it's going to rain though, but that doesn't matter because it's warm in here and..." 

Bra looked over at Pan as Medon continued to rattle on and noticed her biting her lip not to laugh. The teenager was attempting to provoke Vegeta a bit. Mainly for the fact her father had calmed enough he wouldn't strike out, usually you'd get a harsh word or dozen before he'd stalk away. The stream of swears that Vegeta could produce would keep Medon amused for hours, his own father being relatively soft spoken.

The desired reaction didn't take long. She knew she heard the word idiot, and Kakarotto, a few times under his breath as her father ground his teeth and turned around, opening the door and leading them into the enclosed lawn area.

The sayai-jin's all enjoyed a short laugh at the Prince's expense before they prepared to go in. Pan looked to her brother and inclined her head towards the door.

"Go ahead, this is your day."

He gave a grin and nodded, looking between his sister and Bra before moving forward. He was stopped by a light touch on his shoulder, followed by Bra leaning down a few inches to press a soft kiss to his forehead.

"Happy birthday kiddo."

He smiled and headed through the door now. That had meant a lot to him, outside immediate family of his parents, grandparents, and Pan, Bra was the person who meant the most to him. He was just glad they were all here, so he went into the lawn. The shouts of Happy Birthday from the assortment of friends and family gathered there-in greeted him. 

Dende was turning to head back into the Lookout when he finally felt it. It was like someone had just slipped ice into his robe, a shiver running its' way down his spine. The Namekian turned and looked around, a shout for aid was given.

"Popo!" 

At the call of God, the genie quickly hurried from his duties out onto the front of the Lookout, high above the Earth below. 

"What is it Kami?"

"Don't you feel it? I don't believe it took me this long. It is a dark ki that seems to be spawning out of the Earth itself."

Popo closed his eyes and concentrated. It was times like this he wished Piccolo was still alive. He wasn't though, the powerful warrior had died when the Earth had been destroyed years ago.

"Yes, Kami, I feel it. It's not coming from the Earth though. It seems more...of a portal, to somewhere."

Dende thought on this and closed his eyes tighter. The antenna on his head twitched as he attempted to feel more into the dark energy that was growing upon his beloved planet. 

"Your correct Popo. It is like another plane of existence is bleeding over into our own. Similar to when Hell opened up, but it is much more powerful then anything during that time. Like it is slowly consuming the planet itself."

"Where is the disturbance now Kami?"

"It is moving across the Northern Continent, but it is like a shroud. Once it passes over something I get nothing from the area. No feelings of people, not even the full horror of this ki. It is like anywhere it touches, things just cease to be."

Popo thought a minute before he nodded and pulled out a small item from his vest, tossing it to the ground. A puff of smoke burst up, leaving a large red carpet that floated easily above the ground.

"I'll go take a look Kami, you stay here." 

"Wait! It is to dangerous, you could be hurt Popo"

"I will be fine Kami. I must go, you cannot risk yourself and we need to see what is happening."

With that the genie jumped onto the flying carpet that burst into motion at his mental command. Zipping down away from the Lookout of God towards the Earth. 

What Popo saw when he reached the Northern Continent was something beyond one of his worst nightmares. Even the destruction put upon the planet by Buu could not equal what he saw below. The landscape appeared charred, as if a great fire had burned across it. The cities lay in waste, buildings crushed and falling in upon themselves. The people were strewn among the ruins, torn and shredded.

That wasn't what frightened him the most though. Instead it was the fact it was totally quiet, except for the sound of his breathing. He was preparing to leave, to go report to God when he felt ki all around him. Yet he didn't see anything. He spun and hopped about on the carpet, trying to catch a glimpse of something. Then he heard the rushing of wind, of something moving through the air at high speed and dropped straight to his belly. Pudgy hands covered his head as an intense heat rushed over his back, scorching his fine vest.

He was trembling now, the ki was right in front of him. He slowly raised his eyes to it. Standing before Popo was a huge being. Easily ten foot tall and covered with a layer of red scales. Massive muscles rippled underneath the scales as the great shifted closer to him. Gently flapping wings like those of a bat kept it aloft. It's head, almost reptilian in it's shape, but topped with a set of curving horns like those of a bull leaned forward as if inspecting this fat little man before it. Serpentine yellow eyes shifted across Popo's form.

"Well well, what do we have here?"

Popo took a deep breath and stood up. It didn't really matter what he did now, but maybe he could at least get some information for God.

"I am Popo, Servant of God. Who...or what are you?"

The beast smiled at him, double rows of razor edged teeth being displayed for Popo's viewing pleasure. The genie could swear he saw pieces of flesh between them.

"Me? Ahhh, why do so many ask that when they know their end is upon them?" The creature snorted and gave a gesture similar to a shrug. "I am Baal, General of the 9th Legion of the Dark Dimension. I suppose to your little mind, I'd be a daemon or some such thing."

"Well..w..what are you doing here?" 

"Isn't it obvious? We have populated our own realm as much as possible, destroyed every natural species within it. It is what we exist to do. Now we have chosen this dimension as our playground. This world has the honor of being our first victim"

Popo's eyes widened. If what the creature said was true, they were from a completely separate reality from this one. That would mean they could possess power unlike anything ever experienced upon this planet. He opened his mouth to speak to God, to tell him a course of action but found no words coming forth, only a coldness spreading along his fingers. His gaze fell down and he saw why, a thick trail of red gore spilled along his chest from his shredded neck. Yet he felt no pain, and knew he was already gone. He couldn't even come back because the Dragonballs were gone, vanished with Son Goku so many years ago. How he wished it could go on a little longer, how he could warn God and help protect the Earth.

Then Popo fell over dead, his carpet slowly beginning to falter in its' flight before it to plummeted to the Earth. The limp body of the genie following it down to the ground below.

Baal snorted and licked the tips of its' razor edged fingers. The genie was a nice minor distraction but they had a goal in mind. Upon their arrival to this dimension, their warlock had detected a number of large powers. All were gathered at a single point. They were heading straight to that location in force. Baal could teleport as most of the more powerful of his kind could, but most of the foot soldiers could not, so they were progressing slowly. It still would not be long, another few hours at max.

The great destroyer looked to the warlock floating off to the side, it's black robes covering most of the twisted body beneath, except for the two pinpoints of light deep within.

"Vecna! What was your estimate of these mortals power?"

The two yellow dots shifted a moment to the larger daemon, probing for a moment before answering. "The Legions we possess now should be enough, though expect losses to be at seventy-five percent or higher. There is not many but they are truly mighty. If you enter the combat yourself you would be able to cut losses down to forty-perfect, and if I involve myself as well the battle can be won without to much damage beyond the cannon fodder."

Baal laughed again and flapped his wings, vanishing from Vecna's view as he launched ahead of the mass of darkness that sped across the land, destroying all it touched. 

Son Gohan sat off to the side watching the party. It was going great so far. He figured Pan had told Medon what was going on, but the boy had still acted completely surprised, much to the delight of Videl and Chi-Chi.

At the moment Chi-Chi was busy making yet another round of exceptional food for the group. Age hadn't managed to slow her yet, and Gohan didn't really think his mother would ever stop. 

He smiled and looked up to Mr.Satan who was coming over to sit down by him. The elder man groaned and every bone in his body popped as he settled into a lawn chair.

"A nice sight isn't it?"

"It sure is sir, we're glad you could make it. It means a lot to all of us."

Satan laughed, which quickly turned into a cough. Smoking cheap cigars had finally gotten to him it seemed. After recovering he went into his initial intent to speak. 

"Ah, don't worry bout it son. The World Champion never lets down his fans. Especially when they're his family. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" 

The big man beat on his chest as if to put more emphasis onto the statement of him being The World Champion. Even though it really was no longer the case. He had stopped participating in The Tenkaichi Bodoukai years ago. Pan was the current World Champion, a title she would most likely hold until she chose to step down. They all knew it meant a lot to him though the he had been the champion the longest though and no one told the old man otherwise.

Gohan gave a nod and patted his father-in-law on the shoulder, making a promise to bring him another beer when he headed back this way. Then he went over to another old friend who had become an uncle due to an odd twist.

Kuririn, sat at a picnic table, he had finished his meal, what he could eat anyway. 18 had taken over that aspect of his life a few years ago. As she put it, if she was going to live to be a ripe old age, he was going to do the same. She had him on a strict diet designed to promote longevity. He was at the moment watching his son-in-law, Goten devour everything in sight. Marron had gone off to talk to her mother, so Goten had taken the opportunity to clear out the food.

The monk gave a chuckle; Goku had been the same way. Except he wouldn't even wait for you to leave, he would just dig in and then stare around innocently when it was all gone, before asking for more. Shouts from the table behind him, said that scene had most likely been recreated. He turned to look over as Gohan sat down besides him. Videl had a wet cloth in her hand and her son by the ear in the other. Scolding him for leaving nothing for anyone else, while at the same time cleaning the mess of it off his face. The boy squirmed and tried to get away without success.  
Kuririn laughed again and looked over to his friend.

"Who does that remind you of?"

Gohan grinned and nodded in response. 

"Mom use to do that to Dad a lot. Looks like she managed to rub off on Videl after all. All that talk of being a good wife and mother I suppose."

"Nah, Videl could have done that anyway. Now 18..." the little man leaned over and lowered his voice, eyes darting around, as he spoke. "she took quite a few years to adapt to it."

The grin didn't leave Gohan's face, but his dark eyes did shift to the side, giving Kuririn enough warning to sit up and start to whistle. It didn't help him as he was lifted by the back of his jacket, clear off his seat and held level with the scowling face of his wife.

18 hadn't changed in years; she probably never would until the day she died, Dr.Gero had made sure of that. She was just as powerful and beautiful as the day he had met her. She also had the same temper.

Kuririn held his hands out helplessly to her, not really much else he could do. Still he had shaved his mustache this morning per her request so he hoped that would give him some points. He smiled and gave a little prayer.

She glared at him for another minute then dropped him into a heap on the ground. She gave another look about and seeing Gohan was the only one looking bent over and gave him a quick kiss, then she headed back towards Marron. Snatching up Goten on the way by the back of his pants and dragging him along.

Gohan helped up his friend, still smiling.  
"It may have taken awhile, but it seems she at least lets you know it worked every so often." 

Kuririn nodded and dusted himself off.  
"Yeah. I still kind of wish she was more...open with things like that. PDA is normally a no no with her. If I wanted cold, I would have married Vegeta."

Gohan's jaw dropped open and his eyebrows shot up at that notion. Seeing the expression Kuririn continued with his line of conversation.

"Hey that pink shirt of his and all...rowr."

That was all the half-sayai-jin could take and he let loose in laughter Kuririn joining him soon afterwards. 

Vegeta was away from the group as he always was. It wasn't because he didn't want to be here. If he did he would have gone into the gravity room to train. He still hoped Kakarotto would come back and would be ready for that day. It gave him something to look forward to.

It was just he knew he couldn't be how they wanted him. No matter how he felt about his children, and his mate. He would never be a social butterfly as Bulma put it. He snorted and watched the group now. 

Pan was attempting to bait his son into a date or some such human nonsense. He didn't really care about that. She was from a low class family but at least she wasn't a human. He did think Trunks was wasting him time running a business when he could have maybe even become strong enough to surpass him. Pan at least had the drive to strengthen herself. Bulma and Chi-Chi were hovering around the grill, giving directions to Yamcha who was attempting not to burn himself. Gohan and Kuririn were enjoying some sort of joke, they had looked his direction but a steady glare had sent their eyes elsewhere. 18, Marron, and Goten were off having a discussion about something. He guessed it was another attempt to get Goten's lazy ass to work. Satan was asleep, a steady line of drool on his chin. The last group was Bra, Videl, and Medon. Medon had his head down on the table and looked to be half-asleep. It wouldn't surprise Vegeta if he were. The boy had eaten enough to impress even him, and as he said this morning to Bulma.

"I expect my plate to stay full until I toss it away woman!"

Her response had been short and involved a finger, as it usually did when he made demands. Still he had gotten his wish, and probably eaten about 30 or so hearty servings. This led his attention back to Bulma at the grill. His thoughts turned again to the future. How he wished Kakarotto would come back. Then he could maybe die, as a sayai-jin should, in battle. He did not want to outlive this loud, obnoxious woman. If he did, he would be forced to fight a battle with himself, on feelings he never wanted to admit he had.

Giving a soft snarl the Prince closed his eyes to get a short nap. He was relaxing, becoming more in touch with himself and the area around him when he felt it. His eyes snapped wide open as he quickly came to his feet, yelling a warning.

"Woman, take the weak and get into the building!"

His eyes darted around looking around to pinpoint the source of the disturbance. 

Vegeta's warning made when the forces were over a mile away came to late. A beam of red energy burst through one of the walls surrounding the interior lawn, streaking straight through the group and nicking into Yamcha who stood by the grill.

The man let out a scream of pain as he was turned around three times in midair before he landed in a pile by the wall, barely conscious and staring at the charred stump where his arm had been.

Chi-Chi and Bulma both screamed as soon as the beam had entered into the area, then both were hurrying towards Yamcha to get him into the house. Videl had grabbed Medon and hoisted him up, Bra getting his other arms to move him along; he was slowly waking up and going of his own will. Marron, Kuririn, and Satan had also begun moving towards the main building of CC with all speed.

Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Pan, 18, and Gohan now stood inside the empty grassy area. They all felt the energy approaching, though no other attacks had lanced their way after the initial assault. Still they felt it, and the cracking exterior wall heralded its' arrival.

Two flashes of golden light broke out at the same moment the wall fell inward. Trunks and Goten both become sheathed in energy as they transformed into Super Sayai-jins. Pan and Gohan both powered up as well. Her ki sending ripples along the ground and kicking up a cloud of dust. Gohan though his power had decreased over the years still outclassed her, the raising of his ki causing the earth to buckle and shift around him. Vegeta did nothing yet, but wait. He wanted to see his enemy. Then he would let them watch as he tore them apart as his power soared. 18 was of similar mind to the Prince, not that she had any need to power up.

The wall was gone and nothing but darkness existed outside the hole. The six stood there waiting, feeling the darkness all around them. Then the first wave came. Dozens of creatures began to pour through the hole. They all looked roughly the same, about six foot tall, and clad in spiked black mail made of some organic material. Each wielded a glowing edged weapon, that seemed to radiate its' own energy.

The six warriors rushed to meet them, another golden aura joining the other two as Vegeta transformed. Then the black tide washed over them.

Inside the Capsule Corporation the building itself was barely holding up to the strain of the battle outside. Bulma and Kuririn were desperately trying to keep Yamcha awake. The blast had severed his arm just below the elbow. It had also cauterized the wound and stopped bleeding, but he was going into shock. Satan was in one of the corners praying, and Bra, Marron, and Chi-Chi were trying to block the doors and windows. Medon just stood in the center of the room, holding tightly onto his mothers arm. He could feel the energy like it was right next to him, it invaded his senses and threatened to overwhelm him, his stomach felt like it had dropped into his knees. He wanted Videl to stay right here, with him, where it was safe.

Videl figured her son was just panicking but she wanted to get her father closer to the ground. So she removed his hand, and began to make her way towards the other side of the room to get the old man. She was almost there, reaching out slender fingers to touch his shoulder. Then hell broke loose. 

Outsides things were not going well. They had fought off the initial assault without much problem. The creatures were incredibly strong, probably on a level with Freezer in his second transformation, but each of them had long ago passed that level, even Pan. The second tide was another story. They had been led in by a large creature that resembled a dragon, who had quickly begun to batter them all around like rag dolls. Vegeta had been forced to go into Super Sayai-jin Four and was now engaged in combat with it, he was holding but barely.

Gohan looked around to assess their situation, one hand pressed tightly to his side. This new wave was much stronger then the last as well. He had taken several hits and this latest one, a sharp thrust of one of their odd weapons, had really hurt him. Vegeta was in the air, firing blasts of energy at the apparent leader who was shrugging most of them off. Trunks and Goten were back to back, firing ki blasts in every direction and trying to keep the creatures away. 18 was also in the air, near Vegeta, fighting off two of the creatures. Then he saw Pan. She was face down on the ground, blood running from her forehead as one of the things stood over her. A glaive held high ready to plunge down into her back. There was no time for thought, only action. In a blur or motion he was there, covering his daughter with his own body. He had no regrets, only a brief moment of sadness, as he felt the glowing blade enter into his spine.

As Videl had reached for Satan, the ceiling had exploded, sending chunks of concrete and steel falling into the building. Medon heard screaming and tried to clear the dust from his eyes. He saw a black shape, covered in robes descending from the ceiling. He saw Kuririn jump at it, first raised. Then he was flying the other way, crushing into the wall.

The young man tried to yell out, but no sound passed his lips. Even he knew the little monk was already dead. His head was turned sharply to one side and blank eyes stared sightlessly off. He did what anyone that had never seen such terrors would; he curled up into a ball and wept. The rubble still falling covering him up from prying eyes.

In the chaos above him, Vecna landed. It knew those here had little power, and the one with the most had just died from his attack. It didn't matter though. Baal had ordered everyone slaughtered. He raised his hand and pointed at the group by the door, a black beam streaking form from his outstretched finger. The three women never even had time to scream. 

Blood flew from Vegeta's lips at the daemon landed another blow. He was losing. With all his power and training he was still losing and this made him even angrier. Ki swirled around him as he flew backwards, trying to see how everyone else was doing, and if it was time to play the last card. Gohan was down and not moving, his daughter beneath him. 18 would be down soon. She had made an attack at Baal and was sent away with a swipe of his wing. The ridged edge had torn deep into her torso and her hand was the only thing keeping her intestines from falling out. He couldn't even see Goten and Trunks, the two having been buried under the hordes of creatures that kept pouring through the hole.

He had also seen the building collapse in on itself. They were all going to die. He almost smiled. This was the way a Sayai-jin deserved to die, in battle. Then he thought of his daughter, and his mate inside. They were most likely already dead. No, he thought, they would not go alone.

He blasted up, tearing through the dome overhead. Baal followed him, thinking his prey was fleeing. Then Vegeta stopped, spinning around and hurling both arms downwards. He had concentrated all his remaining energy in this, if it didn't work, it was the end.

"Final Flash!" 

The golden beam of pure ki rocketed downwards, smashing into Baal and further. The rest of the dome over Capsule Corporation blew apart at the touch of the massive beam, which stuck the Earth and buried deep beneath the crust.

Raising his hand he wiped blood from his lip, and waited for the smoke to clear. He hoped, no...for the first time he prayed it had worked. As the smoke finally died down he saw they were not answered. Dozens of the creatures had been flattened by his attack, but Baal hovered where he had been previously, large scorch markings marring his crimson hide. Then the creature smiled and raised its' axe, it charged the Sayai-jin Prince. 

Beneath the rubble Medon shifted. A large piece had hit him on the head and stunned him. He had recovered quickly though and was surprised to find everything quiet. Shifting the weight off him he stood up. The Capsule Corporation was in shambles, metal and rock was everywhere. He called out, to his mother, his father, his sister, anyone.

Then he found a hand sticking out of the rock. Crawling over to it he began to move the weights and saw what was beneath. The hand was no longer attached to its' owner, he actually couldn't even tell who the owner had beens, the body was so charred and burnt. From the purse besides it he could tell it had been Marron though. The girl had died instantly at the impact of Vecna's beam. Two more bodies lay in alcove. He didn't know whom the second was at all, that would take more thought they he could put together at the moment. The third was Bra, the other two lay atop her, and her face was smeared with blood. He reached down, trying to hold back his own tears and lightly touched her face. The teenager was rewarded with a soft groan. She was still alive, and probably safer here then anywhere else. So he moved a piece of rock back over here, supporting the weight on other rubble and headed towards the hole in the wall.

He was almost to the hole, he could even see out. Then he saw her. Where she had been when the wall collapsed was his mother. Medon rushed over to her, lifting her head into his lap. Her eyes were closed and she was already pale. She had no evident wounds until he put his hand under her head and it came away crimson. One of the falling rocks had hit her. He didn't know what to do, so he just sat there. Slowly shaking her, mumbling under his breath.

"Wake up, wake up,"

It of course was for naught. He felt it building inside him, sorrow unlike any other. He didn't know what he had left, his mother, who had never abandoned him, was gone. He didn't know where his father was. Then he let lavender eyes wander out the hole and saw the battlefield. It seemed part of the fight still raged. That didn't matter to him, he saw the pile of his sister and father, and he also saw the blood. From the angle he was at he could see the wound that had killed Gohan. A sharp instrument had been driven through his spine and into his vital organs. He had died instantly.

The world shattered into shades of red for the young boy at that moment. He felt himself falling, and blackness overtook him. 

Outside Vegeta was stubbornly holding onto life. Baal had beaten him within an inch and would continue to let him get his footing again just to toy with him. He had lost the power for Super Sayai-jin Four long ago and was in his normal state. Everyone else was either dead or dying. His attack had failed. He didn't even had enough energy for a suicide blast left. This wasn't a battle it was a slaughter on the level of Planet Vegeta. They didn't even know who their enemy was. Baal was raising up his axe now the final blow was coming. Then the sound split the air. It was a scream.

The remaining structures of the Capsule Corporation were sundered under the force of that scream, golden flames poured outward, carried along the trails of electricity that crackled through the building snapping around protruding metal.

Baal turned, releasing the prince and letting him fall to the ground below. Vegeta hit hard, but he had seen it as he fell and the ki he felt now was incredible and still rising as the scream continued.

It was a scream of pain and suffering unlike any other, even more so then when Gohan had watched the Cell Juniors beat his friends. It was torn from something buried so deep it wasn't thought to exist.

Above the battlefield Baal watched the being emerging from the rubble. Golden flames crackled around their body, sparks of electrical energy whipping around them as well. Then they looked up to him. He looked into those eyes and was met with two green orbs of utter hate.

Vegeta felt life leaving him; the last wound he had taken would be fatal without a senzu, which of course Karin didn't grow anymore. His last smile was covered with a mask of blood. The boy had it in him all along, the blood of Kakarotto ran deep. He had done something none of them had ever done. He had skipped Stage One; he hadn't even thought the demi-sayai-jin had enough power to ever reach the first level, much less go to the second. It really didn't matter though, even with that much power he was untrained, raw and angry. He wouldn't last much longer.

Vegeta was totally right in his assumption. Medon was over the edge. The power rushing through him was making him light headed, and in his anger he saw nothing but crimson. He took a step forward intending to rush and destroy this creature, to kill all of them, nothing else mattered, his world as gone. Then a strong hand fell to his shoulder, and a calming voice spoke.

"This isn't the time."

He spun around, fist rising to smash whomever this was attempting to stop him and he found himself held fast. Green eyes went up to meet black ones, and saw himself reflected within them. Only one word came to mind as he saw the face of the one there.

"Grandpa?" 

Original Published Date: 5/15/01

Revamp Date: 3/02/07


	4. Chapter 2: Homecoming

**Dragonball:After Earth**

**  
By Blood Wraith**

Chapter 2:Homecoming

Golden light flared within the ruined husk that had once been Capsule Corporation. Silence had reigned briefly before Medon's scream had broken it, announcing his rise to that which surpassed the Super Sayai-jin. Now the sound of explosions and the dying again ruled.

He wasn't sure where he had come from. Everyone had said he was gone after all, but still Medon knew this was his grandfather, standing by his side, giving him the strength he needed to get past this moment. It was as if Goku's grip on his arm had touched his soul and calmed his heart. Now he watched Goku streaking around the sky, engaging the daemon lord, Baal, and the warlock, Vecna, in battle. He had given a single command to the boy before he had flared into Super Sayai-jin and began his attack, to gather the survivors.

Medon had begun his task immediately, picking through the rubble and seeking out any source of ki he could find, no matter how minute. The remains of the legions that had made the first attack would come at him in spurts forcing Medon to cease his search to repel them. They were having limbs or heads torn from their body by a single blow, a feat only Gohan and Vegeta had been accomplishing. The boy knew nothing of that though, he still felt a bit hazy, the rage and sadness of loss clung tightly to him. He had his mission though and was not about to stop. Besides Bra's extremely low ki within the building he felt two more out in the courtyard. He was coming up to the first one, having nearly dug down far enough when it came up to meet him. A man's hand broke through the rubble reaching for something to help free him. The demi-sayai-jin gripped to it tightly, the feeling of another person, someone he knew lending him strength as he pulled them free. 

The newcomer was completely beyond what either Baal or Vecna had expected resistance wise. He was in a form similar to what the two middle age men had taken before they had fallen. Golden hair and the aura of crackling flame. He was putting up more of a fight then even Vegeta had however. They had no way of knowing what they faced. 

Son Goku had vanished seventeen years prior, upon the back of Shenron, the Eternal Dragon of Earth. They had bonded in that time, for all intents and purposes becoming one and the same being. Exploring this reality and the next, they had no intention of returning to Earth until the set time that Shenron had stated had passed. Things had changed however. Goku had felt the awakening of his grandson's power. Across untold distance of space and time he had felt it. So he had separated himself from the dragon, the effort of it had weakened him but still left him with power far surpassing what he had known previously. He had used his Instantaneous Movement to return to Earth immediately and found the situation as it now faced him. Goku knew who was alive and who was dead, he raged inside, but he knew they had no options now. They had to take those that were still alive and escape. He could win this fight he was sure of that, but not the one that was coming.

Baal chose that moment to charge in. His great axe spinning a deadly arc as it came for the Sayai-jins head. It didn't even come close. The blade passed right through Goku's body as if he didn't exist. The image from his zanzoken vanishing at that moment as he came in from the side, his heavy boot slamming into the top of Baal's head, causing a curled horn to crack and break free. The daemon lords roar of pain was cut short as Goku's steel like fist crashed into his face a thousand times in the blink of an eye, sending him flying backwards from the force of the attack. Even as Baal flew away, hundreds of glowing bolts of ki rushed after him.

Vecna had backed himself away from the battle as soon as he had gotten a good idea of the power this stranger possessed. It was mind boggling, as was the boy's below. The man had the slight advantage though, both over the teenager and it seemed Baal. The warlock decided it was time to change targets. 

Medon was shifting the last bit of weight off Trunks when he heard the crackling noise behind him. Grabbing the wounded man he curled his legs under him, kicking them both up and to the side as the lightning like blast of energy tore into the ground where they had been.

Their landing was far from soft, electing a grunt of pain from Trunks. Medon gave him a quick once over. He had blacked out again and didn't appear to be waking up anytime soon. A large gash was across the side of his head, his lavender hair matted with blood. His other wounds were minor in comparison, but still nothing to laugh at. Medon had no choice he had to fight. So it was that the sixteen-year-old boy turned to face the warlock.

Vecna watched the teenager rise and turn around. He wouldn't play games with this one. The boys ki had begun to raise dramatically as he had faced the warlock. The daemon snarled and folded its' hands together before it, index fingers extended and pointing forward. This attack was a bit draining but well worth the effect; even with the power the boy was giving off he wouldn't survive. The warlocks energies shot up as snapping black light gathered itself around the extended claws, finally streaking towards Medon, a shrill wailing sound following it. 

"Soul Reaver!"

Medon didn't move. The moment he had turned things had changed. He had forgotten all about Trunks, all about Bra, and all about the third ki he still felt. It was all about this creature. This was the one that had killed his mother. That had killed his grandmother, Bulma, Marron, Satan, Yamcha, and Kuririn, this disgusting beast before him. The surrounding steel and stone took flight as gravity reversed with his power. Shocks of electrical energy shot themselves outward from his aura, tearing ruts into ground and ruins He had only seen what he was about to do twice. Once by Pan at a tournament and his Uncle Goten had shown him after that. Medon brought his hands down to his side, cupping them together, feeling his ki building.

"Kame..."

The small blue ball formed quickly growing in size to where it was ready.

"Hame.." 

The monster had fired its' attack, the black death was rushing towards him. He had no fear for it, only anger.

"Ha!" 

The glowing blue beam burst forth from his hands as he threw them forward, striking Vecna's attack head-on. The Soul Reaver pushed against it, all of the warlock's considerable might behind it before it melted into nothing. The warlock's red eyes grew wide as he watched the blue energy rush up at him. If he thought of it he might have been able to erect a shield, it didn't come to him though. All he saw was onrushing oblivion, backed by emerald eyes with contained more hate then he, part of a species that thrived on it, had ever seen. 

Baal and Goku both halted as the warlocks tormented yell reached their ears and also at the sight of the huge glowing blue ball of energy that was ripping its' way up towards them. Medon's Kamehameha had torn through Vecna like he was paper, vaporizing the warlock without even slowing, now it hurtled upwards to where Goku and Baal battled without any signs of dissipating. At once both of the combatants blurred from the spots they had been occupying, super speed movements taking them far from the beam. The Kamehameha continued, breaking free of Earth's orbit and continuing into space, not stopping until it hit the asteroid belt past Mars and struck a planet sized chunk of rock. The asteroid exploded at the impact, lighting up the night sky.

Goku looked down at his grandson; that was why he had returned. The boy couldn't die yet; he had a destiny in front of him. He and Shenron had both agreed upon that. Goku was just not one to take a passive role in the boy's development. Baal on the other hand was worried for the first time today. The teenager had managed to generate enough energy to destroy Vecna and if it had made contact severely injure him. Also the one he was battling was giving him problems. He had only landed a light punch while he had been hit repeatedly. Perhaps reinforcements were in order. His long snout crinkled displaying rows of razor teeth flecked with his own blood.

"You survive this time but it means nothing. Within a day, I shall be feasting upon your remains and we shall be well on our way to dominance of this world." 

Goku's only response was a smile and to straighten his blue gi .He had no intentions of letting the creature go, they would have enough problems when the other daemons decided the wait had been to long.

"No, you made this into a fight. It ends for you here!"

Golden flames flared up around the sayai-jin, crackles of electricity joining them to dance around his body. His hair lengthened stretching down his back, nearly to his knees, his brow sloping forward. When he had been restored to an adult he had again lost his tail, the Super Sayai-jin Three was once again his ultimate form. With the additional energy Shenron had granted him this form surpassed his power when he had been in Stage Four. The daemon was opening its' mouth to speak. Goku didn't wait to hear it, he sped forward, his fist stretching out towards Baal as his ki peaked.

"Ryu-Ken!"

The golden flames surrounding Goku rushed forth, condensing into the image of the dragon, Shenron. They slammed into Baal, tearing a hole through his chest, the daemon captains green blood exploding out his back with the impact. Then the ki-dragon twisted around, wrapping itself around his flailing limbs and squeezing as it burnt its' way through scaly flesh, managed pieces falling back to the earth. 

Son Goku powered down his black hair standing up again, his ki level lowering, as he landed besides Medon. The boy was standing almost totally still, staring up to where Baal had been destroyed. His ki had lowered a bit, Goku could feel that and it had become evident. The golden locks of his hair, which had been standing straight upward in sharp spikes except for a single piece that had jabbed downward from his bangs, had softened. The piece in front had joined the rest and thought it still stood up and was gold the condensed look was gone. Electrical jolts no longer danced around him. Goku gave his head a little shake in disbelief. At least he knew the boy was capable of the first form, even if inadvertently.

His breathing slowed even more and then Medon gave a single shaky breath, turning to face his grandfather. Goku was starting to give a smile to the lad when the fist smashed into his jaw, knocking the surprised Sayai-jin from his feet and into a rock pile besides the unconscious Trunks.

"Where were you when we needed you?! You could have saved everyone! You left though! You left all of us when we could have been a family! Now you have the balls to show up again?! You think you can just save the day and it's all OK?!"

Of the many reactions he had expected, this was not among them. Goku brought his hand up and wiped the back of it across his mouth, a thick red smear the reward for his effort. Slowly he raised himself to his feet, his hands held up before him, palms outward towards his grandson. He had never been the genius at handling people that were honestly angry with him for good reason. Sure Chi-Chi had been before, but he could always smile and promise never to do it again and she'd just cook him dinner and take care of him, even if she grumbled some. Medon had a good point though, he could have come back earlier if he had tried, but it was a new adventure, new people to fight and train with. Even for all he did for the world, he still tended to do what he thought would be the most fun sometimes. This wasn't the time for it though; they had to get out of here. Baal's death had put out more energy then he had expected and back up would be along soon enough. He was also using the focus on the tasks at hand to stop him from realizing what had happened, what he had lost as well.

"Medon I'm sorry. I really am, but we don't have time for this now. We have to get out of here, this isn't the time to fight what's coming yet."

It was the wrong choice of words. He knew that as soon as the boy's hair changed again and his ki shot upwards. It seemed the transformations were fully based on Medon's state of mind, and he was getting angry again.

"Don't have time? What the hell else are we going to do? There is nowhere to hide! Everyone is dead! Everyone!"

"No..they aren't. Feel Medon, and save your sister. Save Pan."

The mention of his sister's name was like a drought of cool water. When the daemons were dead he needed a focus for his anger, Goku had been it. He knew everyone was incredibly hurt when Goku had vanished, they didn't try to show it but it was evident, so he had focused on his savior, for the pain his departure had caused. His sister was alive though, he knew that now, he could feel her ki, even if it was weak. Gold gave way to ebony, and emerald eyes faded back to lavender as he tore into a pile of rocks seeking her.

Goku sighed and gave a sad smile as he checked on Trunks. He hated having to use that to calm Medon down, but they really had to get away right now. He estimated that they had left at maybe, a day and a half. It was enough time for what he had planned. Trunks was slowly stirring, he would be awake and able to perform soon. 

For all he had seen in his days, the inside of the Capsule Corp. still nearly caused the sayai-jin's stomach to turn. The first sight he was greeted with was Satan and Videl. Satan had died from the same thing that had killed Videl, the falling rock and steel of the structure. A metal support beam had come down and crashed onto his head, popping it like a rotten melon and covering the area around him with skull fragments and gore. Videl had been laid out a few feet to the side of her father, her hands folded atop her. The garish fatal wound on the back of her head wasn't visible, if not for the red stain that had continued to spread despite Medon's placement of her.

Goku continued in further, his goal was only to find Bra at this point, but he found himself forced to gaze about, hoping his friends hadn't suffered. He had found Kuririn just before he entered. The little monk had died instantly from the bone jarring impact of Vecna's fist to the side of his head. Yamcha and Bulma were the next two he discovered. Yamcha had actually died before the roof had fallen, the shock of Baal's beam that severed his arm having caused his heart to stop. The falling rock had also crushed Bulma. The majority of the falling roof had come down atop her; only her head and one arm were still visible, the rest having been turned to goo beneath the debris. Reaching down Goku shut her eyes and smoothed out her faded hair, she had been his first friend, she hadn't deserved this, none of them had.

Finally he reached the pile of rubble which Medon had hidden Bra in, along with the last two bodies. Moving the huge rock aside he looked within and felt his breath caught in his throat. He had to assume the smaller of the two bodies was Marron, there was no one else it could have been, but it was the sheer damage done to the other charred and burnt corpse that caused his reaction. It had been Chi-Chi. Vecna's attack had struck Marron directly, the heat ray passing through her to kill his wife. Closing his eyes tight, Goku reached past the still form of the dead woman to take hold of Bra and pull her out of the hole, then let the rock fall back into place. He didn't want to see anymore. 

Trunks sighed and ran his hand through his hair, wincing slightly at the dull throb it sent through his skull. He had never thought anything like this was possible, much less that it would even occur. His father had always told him to be strong, he was of royal blood after all, but he felt the sting of tears in his eyes as he looked around him. While Goku was inside he and Medon had dug out everyone and lined them up while Pan had slowly awoken. Vegeta, Goten, Gohan, and 18, they had all given their lives today, for nothing. Even that wasn't enough to bring the tears to him, what broke Trunks heart was when he looked over to the two siblings. Pan held her brother like one would a small child, one hand smoothing his ruffled hair as he held her around the waist, sobbing as he let out all the horrors he had stood witness to, the lines of blood and dirt on her own face being washed away in her own weeping.

He wiped his face and looked over to the main structure or what was left of it. Goku was emerging now, helping an unsteady Bra stumble out to join them. The knowledge that his sister had survived eased Trunks a bit, but not much. He loved Bra, but they had never been as close as many siblings, most notably those of the Son clan. Goku helped her into a seat besides Trunks, giving her arm a light squeeze as he went over to his two grandchildren.

Pan looked up when she felt the strong hand touch her cheek, despite it all, a smile spread across her tear covered face. She removed her hand from her brothers back, and grabbed tight to the hand of her grandfather, squeezing it with all her might, assuring both of them he was real.

"Grandpa.." 

Goku gave a small nod and another squeeze of her hand, a small smile on his own face. He had missed her, and no matter what he was glad she was here. Part of him though, would never forgive himself for allowing these tears to come to the faces of his grandchildren. Still holding her hand he focused within himself, his mind reaching out. 

The North Kaiosamma's head jerked up from his nap as he felt the telepathic touch. His antenna stood straight out, it was incredibly faint, almost like a veil had been pulled between him and wherever it was coming from.

"Goku?"

He stood there, still as a statue for a few minutes, and then nodded, sending his agreement to the proposal his one-time student had come up with. Normally he would never do something this drastic, but he was Kaiosamma of the Northern Galaxy and it appeared as if it would be the first to be destroyed.

With a sad sigh he looked over to the small insect that was hovering about, looking at him curiously. The halo that floated above his apprentices head a strong reminder of what Goku had cost them all in the past, there was no choice now though.

"Gregory, I need you to take a message to Demon King, Lord Enma." 

The group had moved into another part of the structure that had only been lightly damaged. It was not worth living in at all but would provide some shelter until Goku's plan could go into effect. Medon had managed to cry himself to sleep, and Bra's injuries had worn her out enough she was curled into a ball, resting. Pan, Trunks, and Goku sat in the dark, discussing their best course of action. Trunks looked up from his attempt to clean the thick black crust of the daemon warrior's blood from his blade.

"Alright, I understand part of the plan. The part I don't is why are you used Medon for this? I mean don't get me wrong, I like the kid, but he just isn't a fighter."

Goku gave a small nod, he understood Trunks point, but he was putting complete faith in this course of action. They honestly had no choice at this point.

"Your right, but he will be. You two are going to make sure of that." 

One of Pan's eyebrows arched at the comment, she didn't like the sound of that. If they were to help teach Medon anything it meant Goku had something else up his sleeve for himself.

"Why us? I'm pretty good and all, and Trunks is exceptional, but you could teach him more then both of us combined. We also don't have time for any of this. You even said that more of those things, and stronger ones mind you, will be here within a day."

"True, but there is a place you can get him more then enough training in that time period. The Room of Spirit and Time on God's Lookout." 

Trunks liked the suggestion but he saw a few problems. The room had previously been destroyed almost totally, including the exit, by Piccolo while Gotenks had battled against Majinn Buu. Though the Dragonballs had been used to repair the room later on, two people were still the maximum in it. How could he and Pan both teach Medon. 

"You'll take turns, after one has taught him all the basic techniques and styles they know, you'll flip off."

Pan gave a snort at the follow up. When it came to anything besides fighting and food, Goku tended to be a little dense, on those subjects though he almost would seem to read minds at times.

"While one of you is teaching him, the other will keep a watch with me. I'm also going to take God away from here to New Namek if he's still alive." 

"Grandpa...I know you have faith in us, and in Medon, but, honestly, there is no way we can teach him anything to make him that more powerful in a year. You seem to think he'll be able to accomplish more then you."

The Sayai-jin looked at her a moment, then he did something none of them thought they would ever see again. He smiled and winked. It was something so uniquely Goku, it put her at ease. The stories told by the others had said he was the same way before the battle with Cell. Completely confident in the face of impending doom.

Pan only shook her head and returned the smile, giving Trunks a short pat on the knee hoping to install him with the same confidence she now felt. They had lost a battle, but not the war. 

The herald stepped into the throne room after a minute of hesitation. The daemon never liked reporting to his lordship, and bad news could be fatal. The creature snarled to itself and moved forward, delay could be just the same, its' steps took it across the skulls of thousands of creatures from as many planets that served as the main walk.

The massive form in the throne shifted at the approach of its' minion. The shadows that covered the alcove where the beast sat were broken only by the large glowing red orbs that awaited the announcement of victory.

"M..Master, Lord Baal and Lord Vecna have been slain as has their entire raiding force of ten-thousand warriors."

Silenced reigned for what seemed like hours to the doomed herald, then the deep grating voice echoed from the darkness.

"Who destroyed them and how many?" 

"We do not know your Lordship. Lord Vecna's link was broken before firm details could be sorted out, two large power sources were detected how.."

The herald had no chance to finish before the pain engulfed it. The goat like creature was twisted over by agony, pressure-slowing building up within it. It felt its' body twisted and torn as its' muscles and tendons tore free from bones and then finally from its' body, leaving an unrecognizable puddle on the floor.

"Lord Mephiston...take your full legion." 

To the side of the throne the daemon lord nodded and gave a short bow before leaving the raised platform that Asmodius sat upon and heading for the exit of the great chamber.

Mephiston smiled to himself as he left the throne room. He had been waiting for the orders to go to Earth. It had been his idea to invade it after all. Mephiston was possibly the most powerful being within his dimension save Lord Asmodius himself and the knight, Azazel, but strength wasn't everything. His was a race of conquerors and tormenters of worlds without end. They had destroyed or taken over every race and planet in this dimension and had expanded to almost a dozen others. Their current choice though was different; Mephiston had been using various spells and energy manipulation techniques to watch it for years, after a large power had attracted his attention. The power in question had been Cell, his perfect form generating enough energy to reach between realities. He had seen the Z-Warriors gather and battle Cell, and the trials that came after.

It had amused him and at that time he had decided this was to be the next dimension they occupied. One warrior had worried him however, but when Son Goku left upon the back of Shenron he knew their time would come soon. They just had to wait for the rest to grow soft with peace, and the opportunity to arise to suggest it to his master. The current situation was altogether unexpected. The daemon lord was the magistrate and a lord commander of the armies of the dimension though; a monkey would not beat him. He already had a plan in mind. They would occupy this world and in the process learn the secret of the Dragonballs, from one of these annoying creatures. Then his true goal would be within reach.

The seven foot tall daemon stopped his path before the portal that accessed the alternate dimension. The Northern Continent was visible, the sky black from the initial assault of the first legion. The thin smile across his face grew further, razor sharp white teeth gleaming in the odd light shed by the portal.

"Welcome home Son Goku, let us see if we can make it more enjoyable for you."

Original Published Date: 5/15/01

Revamp Date: 3/11/07


	5. Chapter 3: Black Dawn

**Dragonball: After Earth**  
**by Blood Wraith**

**Chapter 3:Black Dawn**

The armies of the Western Continent had dug great trenches in preparation of the battle, now they waited. Another portal had opened just south of the Western Capital some fourteen hours prior. The red pulsing oval had slowly bled outward, turning the sky crimson for nearly a mile. The well-trained military force had been dispatched almost immediately and now they were fortified and waiting. 

Major Perkins walked the line, giving encouraging words to his men, while looking out towards the horizon through his binoculars. So it was that he was the first to see the on-coming tide of darkness that poured across the land towards them.

At a single command the daemon warriors had flowed forth from the portal like locusts, swarming northward towards this pocket of resistance. The Northern Continent had been completely destroyed by Baal and his legions, this one would be no different.

Perkins tossed his binoculars aside and shouted orders to his Lieutenants, information being passed backwards along the chain of command. The wave of darkness grew even closer, coming within nearly three hundred meters before the order to fire was given by the general near the rear of the force. 

The area filled with the sounds and sight of muzzle flashes and artillery fire as the front ranks opened fire on the advancing daemon forces. For a minute nothing happened then a warrior fell, then a second. Nearly fifty of the advancing army going down under the hail of bullets and shells that crashed into their ranks. Though fast and strong, the lowly daemon warriors were still susceptible to injury from a substantial force. Fifty might as well have been one to the dent it made into the mass of the daemons though.

Perkins turned to yell the order for the retreat to bring his men back to let the bombers come in and lay down napalm. Then the wave smashed into the front line of his troops. Three-hundred thousand brave men and woman had gathered outside the Western Capital to defend their friends and families. Over the next three hours of battle, every single one of them, from the lowliest private to the highest-ranking general, would fight, and they would die.

On the edge of God's Lookout, Son Goku cursed as he felt the massive ki surge as the horde of creatures entered into the world. It was too soon, they weren't even close to being ready yet. Medon and Trunks had only entered into the Room of Spirit and Time within the last two hours. They had most likely grown in power substantially since then but it wouldn't be enough yet. 

Pan watched her grandfather as he paced along the edge of the Lookout. She really didn't know what to say to him. This was the great Goku, he had always had a plan, a way to win. Even this time he had come up with something, she just wasn't sure it was enough. After everyone had taken a brief rest, he had used his Instantaneous Movement technique to transport them all to the home of God. From there he had taken, Dende, Kami-sennin of Earth and Bra to New Namek for safety and to warn them of the current danger. If it wasn't stopped here on Earth it would most likely spread further and eventually reach the peace loving Namekians. He had also provided Dende instructions to have someone teach Bra to manipulate her ki to heal others; without the precious senzu beans any way to heal their wounds would be vital. All this passed through her mind, even as she continued her training, she would get her own time within the room, but she still intended to make every moment count. 

The Sayai-jin gave a sigh and sat himself down. Worrying would do no good. They had little choice but to continue to prepare and be ready when their chance came. The daemon warriors themselves were actually quite weak, even the weapons the army was wielding in significant numbers or striking the right places would be able to destroy them. Goku had no illusions that the humans had any chance of winning, but they would hold for a little bit. Maybe it would be long enough for their hopes to prove true. Pushing aside all worries he let his focus fall within himself, pushing away the overwhelming sensation of the dark ki that hovered across the Northern Continent and now washed across the Western. His senses spread outward, searching for three specific ki's, powerful warriors who would be of great aid in the coming conflict.

The five assassins had gathered at the call of their dark master. Mephiston gathered them only rarely and never all at once, so when the call had come, there had been no delay.

The daemon lord stepped back through the portal into the dark realm that was his home. He had entered into the other world briefly to give a few commands to his legions and start the assault upon the Western Continent. He had sent his weakest minions but felt them sufficient for the task at hand. Now Mephiston let his glowing red eyes wander over his most powerful instruments. He had chosen these five upon their births, carefully bred, to be his personal assassins, warriors who would strike when he said, whom he said, with absolute loyalty. Ranaghar, Irruit, Kale, and the twin daemonesses, his personal favorites, Zilvra and Laele. 

Ranaghar had been instructed personally by Mephiston. One of the least powerful of the group he was a tactician without equal, as well as having developed his ability to manipulate energy for external and internal uses to an art. He and Irruit were the only pure daemons of the group. Nearly six and a half feet tall his dark grey skin was covered by a thin scaled hide. His face was almost man-like except for the lack of a nose, serpent eyes, and the row of spines that crested from his forehead and down his back. 

Irruit was the sadist of the group. She was the weakest of Mephiston's assassins but made up for it with speed and pure ferocity. Like most female daemons her skin was a deep red, the scales being nearly imperceptible. Black hair fell to her mid-back, two ivory horns curling out from the sides of her head. Her armor consisted of patches of steel held on by thin leather straps. It served to protect her as much as to distract, male daemons were known for their lusts. 

Mephiston snorted at the last thought, she had tried her charms upon him once and a lingering scar across her throat was the painful reminder of who was the master and who the slave. The thought passed away as his gaze shifted to the next of his warriors, Kale. Kale was undisputedly the most powerful in pure brute strength of his group. Mephiston had made one of his soldiers breed with a race of fire giants they had conquered a few hundred years before. The result was the eighteen-foot beast standing here now. Kale's skin was more akin to volcanic rock then anything else, pitch black and possessing an inner heat, which was obvious to any that stood to close. Unfortunately he wasn't overly adept at tasks that required stealth, preferring to destroy everything on the way to his target, and then tear its' head off. He made an excellent distraction in the scheme of things. 

The twins, Zilvra and Laele, were Mephiston's pride and joy. They had been an experiment, a forced breeding with an odd race of pacifists they had taken as slaves. He forgot what they were called, so insignificant were they, but for those that forsook battle, they had been incredibly strong of body and mind. So it was for Zilvra and Laele, they were a perfect meld of the two races. Possessed strength and speed beyond the normal limits of either race, they were the most powerful of his group, and when together in battle, in his mind, unstoppable. They were the most human appearing of the group as well. Both stood just under six foot tall, their skin marble like in it's color, though far stronger. Gracefully pointed ears ended in thick manes of hair the hung to their shoulders, Zilva's ebony a trait of her daemon blood, while Laele had taken after their mother's side, her hair being a rich red. The horns were almost non-existent, small ridges on their forehead the only evidence of them. Their armor was more practical then Irruit's. The back being completely open to allow their wings to grow as needed, the rest of it consisted of black leather with a backing of the same steel that was used for the daemon weapons. The material covered their arms and upper torso and made up their thigh high boots and the thin piece that made up their pants, which seemed more like the bottom of a bathing suit to allow full access of leg movements. Curving metal plates folded over both their shoulders and their forearms, the latter possessing retractable blades sheathed within.

The magistrate smiled again and gave a nod. Yes, these five would be more then enough for the current assignment. He could most likely send less, but he wanted this done flawlessly, no more mistakes would be allowed. 

"My forces now assault the pitiful armies of the humans upon their western front. I want you to go into the other world and observe the battle, while you do so, use your spells of detection, and look for energies that far surpass those of the humans waging war. When you detect them, your mission is quite simple. Wipe them out. Do so as you like, but do not fail me." 

The daemon flipped his hand palm up, presenting it before Zilvra and Laele, as an image of two men appeared within it. One appeared to be middle age, the other just entering into manhood. 

"These are your targets. Forget all others and concentrate on these two if they make their presence known. The boy's power is raw and unfocused; he should be little challenge to you. The man is another story, but against the two of you, he should be an easy victim." 

Zilvra leaned over to examine the image, her large red eyes taking it in before she gave a nod of consent, the corner of her lips curling up to reveal white teeth and two curved fangs. 

"At your command master, we'll bring back their heads before these three can even find their targets." 

The other daemoness gave a pout and pushed her sister lightly as she moved towards the portal. 

"It really is a shame though. The younger one is handsome, especially with pickings around here. Oh well, maybe we can have some fun with him before we have to splatter him across the scenery."

She gave a half-sigh almost in disappointment and stepped through the pulsing void that led to the other world.

Trunks gave a muttered swear and jumped to the side as a golden ray of ki shot by him. The beam struck the white ground within the Room of Spirit and Time, and reflected off like it had hit a mirror, sloping around in the air and coming back at him. 

The half-Sayai-jin had to hand it to the kid; he was an incredibly fast learner. They had been in here only a few months from his estimation of time, and Medon had manifested enough control over his energy that he could not only bend the beam which wasn't all that hard, but stop it from exploding on impact. Trunks couldn't help but smile as he dodged the beam again and threw his hand out, firing one of his own into it, causing both energy pulses to explode releasing their gathered energy. 

Almost immediately he found himself on the defensive, Medon burst through the smoke of the explosion and assaulted him with a series of punches and kicks faster then the human eye could follow. Trunks accepted the assault, blocking or dodging each one, then waited until he found his opening and jabbed forward with his elbow, connecting into the young man's face. He snapped his arm straight, his fist also landing a blow, before his right foot came up in a sweeping kick that sent Medon flying backwards through the air, until he hit the flat landscape, bouncing several times before he caught himself. 

"I told you. Stop concentrating on attack. Defense is where a battle is won; you have the speed and strength to excel in it if you only focus." 

A low groan and a passing of his hand to wipe the thin line of blood from his nose was Medon's only response. Trunks had come in with him first because between him and Pan, Trunks was the more experienced combatant and thus could teach all the basics to Medon quicker. He had picked up on attacking, feinting, and the like quite easily. It was defense he had a severe weakness in. He was making up for most of it with pure speed, destructive power, and determination; Trunks kept showing him though it wasn't enough. 

"Damnit Trunks! I'm trying, but you find holes that as far as I can tell don't exist." 

"Then you have to be able to tell. You have to learn to predict your enemy's movements Medon. Think of it like a chess game. You have to plan your moves, and predict your enemies. You and I don't have much more time together. A few more days in here and it's time to flip for your next teacher. He won't stand for these mistakes, what he's going to teach you, you HAVE to learn. It could very well be key to our victory." 

Medon gave a sigh and nodded his head to let Trunks knew he understood. Goku had pounded into his head before he went into the room with Trunks, that he was going to get three teachers before the year inside was up. He also said that he had to help Trunks and Pan advance their own skills as much as his own, and not to miss a single lesson. There was no room for mistakes. Then of course the seriousness of the situation had almost flown away as his grandfather had suddenly gotten an odd look on his face and proclaimed loudly that he was hungry. 

He gave a small laugh and pushed himself back up to his feet. He and Trunks had been in here almost three months. He had managed to learn the basics of combat and ki control, and a few more techniques. Pan was supposed to teach him more advanced maneuvers and tactics when she came in with him at the nine month mark. He still didn't know who this mystery teacher he was suppose to have for the fourth to ninth month was suppose to be, but he planned on being fully prepared for them. 

"Know what Trunks? Keep going this easy on me and I won't put in a good word with my sister for you." 

Grinning Medon rushed back in at this teacher, stopping both Trunks mumbled response and wiping away the look of surprise on his face at the remark. The younger man landed several stinging hits as Trunks Brief's wondered, and for the first time in his life, actually thought about Pan.

High above the Western Capital, Chaozu and Tenshinhan, watched the battle waging between the daemon army and the forces of the Western Continent. The current winner was obvious. The daemons had pushed the opposing force back almost five miles and continued to advance upon them, mercilessly slaying anyone they got their hands upon.   
Tenshinhan looked over to his life-long friend. A single daemon warrior had attacked them during the initial assault. He had severely wounded Chaozu and barely been beaten by Tenshinhan after many minutse of battle. Chaozu was using all his energy just to float besides his friend, one hand holding his arm tightly where the daemons glowing blade has nearly severed it. 

He reached out and put his arm around his friend, holding him steady. A reassuring nod was given; to the smaller man's smile and thanks. He had to give aid to the army below, but not with Chaozu like this. 

"Listen, I want you to go down into the Capital and get to a hospital. I'm going to go do what I can. I'm not going to just stand by and watch this all go to hell." 

"But Tenshinhan, I can still help. Let me come with you!" 

Tenshinhan shook his head and let go of Chaozu, giving him a moment to steady himself before floating away. 

"No...not this time. This path is mine to walk alone." 

He looked at his best friend again, giving him a soft pat on the shoulder. Deep inside he knew they would not meet again. 

White ki flared up around Tenshinhan as he turned and flew towards the battlefield. His green cloak torn free by the wind slowly fell towards the ground below, long after he was gone.

All five of them felt the appearance of a large ki, and it was heading for the field of battle before them. Irruit smiled and stood from the chunk of rubble she had made herself comfortable in. This one was quite weak and would posse little challenge to her, but perhaps it would provide a spot of fun. The other they had detected was going the opposite direction, but it wasn't even worth her time. 

The giant Kale rose as well. He knew Irruit was going after the stronger of the two, he had no craving for sport however, only carnage. The weaker one and whatever was surrounding it would provide that just fine. 

The two daemons streaked out from the small area of ruins they had chosen to set up base in. Their dark energies streamed across the sky behind them, as they rushed towards the Western Capital, two targets firmly in their senses.

Both Pan and Goku nearly jumped to their feet when they felt the two energies rise up. Goku had just managed to locate Tenshinhan and Chaozu when the other two struck his senses; they had most likely felt their friends as well. The Sayai-jin was on his feet without a second thought as he rushed for the edge of the Lookout.

The ki though strong was unstable, at least the feeling of it was. The portals blurred his ability to focus fully on it. He would have to fly there, teleportation wouldn't be an option. 

"Pan! Get Trunks out of the room and tell him to follow me as soon as he can. I'm not sure when I'll be back. At the right time you enter into the room as well and train with Medon. Ignore everything else. Get in the room. We'll be needing both of you as full power." 

Then Son Goku stepped off the edge of the lookout upon which sat God's Palace. His ki flared up as he rushed towards the horizon and the black hordes that still pushed onwards. Trying to hold to the hope of arriving in time to save his friend's life. 

Son Pan stood still a moment longer, watching her grandfathers form jet across the sky until it was out of site. He had vanished into the black sky, despite the sun's best attempts to shine upon the land. She gave a sad sigh as she turned away to get Trunks out of the room and Medon's next teacher in there. She never knew she was turning away from the last dawn that she would know upon the planet of her birth.

Original Publication Date: 7/13/2001

Revision Date: 3/12/2007


	6. Chapter 4: Ascension

**Dragonball: After Earth  
**

**By Blood Wraith**

Chapter 4: Ascension  


His aura of white ki crackling around him, Tenshinhan flew low over the battlefield. The army of the Western Continent had done all it could, but it had been far too little. The battle had been short, but incredibly fierce before degenerating into a massacre. The daemon legions had pushed the defenders back into the Western Capital within the first few hours of conflict. Now they were laying siege to the city, slowly destroying both the soldiers and the citizens who had not been able to evacuate, the order having been given when the battle was decided to have been lost. 

He knew there was very little he could do, but he hoped he could help bolster the left flank of the defense which was currently in danger of collapsing completely. It was a slim chance, but perhaps he could give more time for the innocent people that were about to be caught in the battle to escape.

Tenshinhan stopped to hover, his keen eyes attempting to find the spot where a barrage of ki bolts would cause the most damage and chaos in the daemon ranks. It seemed almost anywhere would work no specific order or commanders were visible in the black tide that continued to roll forward. 

He was raising his hands to begin his assault when he felt the energy, it was a dark ki, easily many times his own, and coming straight towards him. Tenshinhan was one of the most powerful humans on the planet, but he barely had time to look up before Irruit was upon him.

Son Pan watched Trunks as he prepared to follow after Goku. He had been in the Room of Spirit and Time with Medon for about six hours, which she had estimated to be roughly three months of time for those within its' confines. He hadn't changed as much as she expected. All the stories she had heard of the room, said those that emerged from within were drastically changed from when they went in. She assumed perhaps it was the shorter period of time he spent in there, she would experience it herself soon enough. 

Outwardly Pan's observations were quite right. Trunks had changed little. Appearance meant little though, inside the half-sayai-jin had indeed experienced a change of heart. Before the events of the last day had occurred, Trunks had simply lived life. His goals the same as everyone else, to make some money, live comfortably, and someday have a family of his own. The last part had been put on hold for his career though; he was still single even though he was over forty. While in the room, training Medon, he had begun to think on what his options were now. Even if they defeated the creatures that had attacked the Earth, what would be left? One entire continent and all of its' people were gone. His friends and some of his family were also gone. Life wouldn't be anything like it was before; it would be like starting over again. 

He had made his choice, if he survived this; he would start over, and make something with his life this time. Business wasn't everything; happiness was paramount. Living life to its fullest would be what drove him. He gave a sad smile as he pulled on the black leather trench coat he had brought with him from the ruins of Capsule Corporation, a special slit and mounting had been placed in the back to hold his sword. It could have been he was just having a midlife crisis. It didn't matter though; this was the way it would be. 

His gaze wandered over to Pan as he pulled on his black boots and gloves, he was wearing his father's old suit of Sayai-jin armor that he had worn during the Cell Games, any edge or protection would help. He had modified the armor a bit while within the Room to provide a more protection over the black body suit it covered. He hoped this would be over before she came out of the Room of Spirit and Time. She didn't need anymore grief or pain. She too had lost both her parents, and Goku had some crazy scheme involving her brother in mind. She met his eyes then and smiled, and he saw the hope reflected in that smile and in the depths of her dark eyes, and he knew he couldn't fail. 

"I'm going after Goku now. You're supposed to enter the room in twelve hours, that should give Medon enough time with his current instructor. Then the two of you will have three months together." 

Pan gave a nod, and then held out her hand to Trunks. Her slender fingers clasped twice, indicating for him to take it. She didn't know what he or her grandfather were going to face, she kept her faith in them to come back, but she needed contact with someone before she was alone here with her thoughts.  
Trunks took the young woman's hand, squeezing it tight, offering her a smile to bolster her spirit as she had his own. 

"Good luck Trunks, when you see him, let him know you both need to come back to us."  
He nodded, and then reluctantly released her hand. With a sigh he dashed to the edge of God's Lookout. He had wasted too much time already, Goku had left nearly 30 minutes ago, and hell had probably already broken loose upon the surface.

Son Goku rushed across the surface of the Earth. He had felt Tenshinhan's ki begin to fluctuate which meant he likely was engaged in combat. Normally he would have used his Instantaneous Movement to get there, but the dark ki that Tenshinhan's opponent was radiating was blurring his ability to sense energy in the region and he couldn't get a good enough lock on it to use the technique. 

Gritting his teeth, the sayai-jin focused more of his energy into speed, the ocean beneath him spraying high into the air at the force of his passage. 

He was almost to the edge of the Western Continent when the attack came. A pulsing ball of purple ki hurled straight into his path, his training and reflexes the only thing that allowed him to twist beneath it. 

Goku threw his arms out to stop his forward momentum, looking upward to his attackers. Two surprisingly attractive females floated down from the clouds above him, kept aloft upon sets of massive wings. The darker haired of the two, had wings that seemed akin to Baal's, almost bat-like in their appearance. The other, stood out even more, beyond her bright red hair, her wings were made up of feathers like an angel, but they were the color of a raven's coat. Despite their appearance though, Goku knew he was in trouble. They both were radiating massive amounts of ki, close to his level. If they were holding back at all, he would indeed have a problem.  
Zilvra smiled, flashing white teeth and elongated canines. When Irruit and Kale had departed to attack the two ki sources they had felt, their target's energy had popped up almost immediately. He seemed to be attempting to rescue his friends. It wasn't going to happen. 

"Well Laele, this must be the famous Son Goku that Mephiston kept talking about. Not much to look at is he?" 

Her sister gave a half shrug and wrinkled her pert nose up at the remark. She was actually hoping to run into the younger of the two men, as she had said previously, she found that one attractive and figured it would be more amusing then killing the older one. 

"Who cares what he looks like? Let's just get this over with. I don't even see what the big deal is. His energy is ridiculously low; you can probably take him yourself." 

"Hmmm, your right. Well why don't you just sit back and let me have a bit of fun then? You can play with the next one." 

Zilvra vanished from her sister's side then, her immediate attack catching Goku off guard, as her boot slammed into the back of his head. Her body twisted in mid-air as her knee came around to impact into the sayai-jin's stomach, knocking the breath from his body and sending him flying up into the air with the force of the blow. 

The daemoness laughed and gave pursuit, great wings flapping to send her up after her target. She blurred out again intending to appear above him, but when she arrived at where he should have been, he had simply vanished. 

Her surprise was complete when Goku grabbed her ankle, viciously yanking her downward to connect with his knee as it came up to meet her. The blow stunned her for a split second, during which time he spun her around and tossed her downwards towards the Earth, a golden blast of ki following after her. 

Her wings flared outward stopped her fall as her arms were thrown up over her face, the golden energy blast slamming into her and causing her to lose more altitude. She snarled and amber eyes went back up to her opponent. Golden flames now danced around his body without scorching his blue gi, his black hair was standing up and had taken on the same golden shade. It was at that point Zilvra decided this might not be as easy as she had initially thought. 

Goku only smiled as he charged back in at her, his golden aura flaring as blue sparks of electricity leaped up into it. She was strong; he had to give her that. Then again, he had always loved a challenge.

He was dying. Chaozu was sure of that by this point. At Tenshinhan's command he had made a direct path for the hospital within the Western Capital in hopes they could stop the flow of blood from his injured arm and help restore him to health. That was before the black skinned giant had attacked him from out of nowhere. Chaozu now lay within the rubble that had been the hospital; a strong backhand followed by a ki blast had sent him into the structure and leveled it. The little warrior was sure most of his ribs were broken, as was one leg and the right side of his face has been crushed in by the giant's fist, his white skin was stained with his own blood. 

Chaozu felt tears welling up inside him. He wished he was stronger, and then he could help Tenshinhan. All he amounted to was hindering the man, during the battle with the daemon Tenshinhan had been forced to take several hits to protect him. Now at least, when this beast killed him, his friend would be free to fight to his fullest without being held back by concern. 

The giant, Kale landed amongst the stone and steel. One large hand reached down to pick up the small man by the head, huge fingers easily wrapping around his entire skull. This one had been no challenge, a normal human could have put up as much of a fight. He gave a shrug, at least he was in the heart of the city now, there was sure to be more amusement. He didn't even spare a glance at Chaozu as he began to squeeze, feeling flesh and bone give way under his monstrous strength.

Tenshinhan was completely on the defensive. Irruit had attacked him without warning or mercy. Now she had him darting through a forest outside the Capital in hopes of losing her, while she fired freezing cold blasts of energy behind him, causing everything they hit to instantly frost over. They had been at this for almost an hour now, and she showed no signs of letting up, while Tenshinhan was beginning to tire. 

He was just coming around a large redwood; another of her killing bolts slamming into the ground where he had just flown by when he felt Chaozu's energy vanish. His friend's ki had been weak but there, and now it was gone, snuffed out in the span of a few seconds. 

The warrior stopped dead in his tracks, running was over. His best friend, his companion for over three decades was gone. The Dragonballs were gone as well; he would not be coming back this time. Tenshinhan screamed in rage, his ki flaring up around him as he waited for the daemoness to come to him. Today was a good day to die. 

Irruit knew her target had stopped running; she had grown bored of this game a while ago and was glad the end was nigh. She stopped right before Tenshinhan, drawing a glowing red blade from its sheath upon her hip. 

"Done running meat?" 

His response was not in words but in blistering rage and ki. Tenshinhan had his hands in the shape of a triangle before him and was waiting for her to come into view. As soon as she did he focused, his very life energy into the gap between his fingers, the image of her within rushing towards him. 

"Kikouhou!" 

The fantastically powerful energy blast hit Irruit full on, sending her hurtling backwards through several ancient trees that populated the forest. She lay still for a moment, calculating the power of the male she faced and the strength of the attack he had just unleashed upon her. It was far too strong for one of his level, these human's were a tricky lot, he would have to suffer for that. 

The daemoness was just beginning to rise again when Tenshinhan unleashed another Kikouhou upon her. This one sending her diagonally into the ground, several more of the deadly blast following. He was channeling his life force into the blast without regard now. He just wanted to kill her before he expired as well, and if he survived this battle he would go and attempt the same against Chaozu's killer. 

It was a good plan; it might have worked if Irruit was a normal daemon. She was one of Mephiston's elite five however. She would keep coming until one of them was dead, and Tenshinhan just didn't have enough energy in his body to make her stay down. Even as his repeated Kikouhou's slammed her deeper into the Earth, she kept attempting to rise, eventually she would, and then he would scream.

Medon had heard a lot about his current teacher. If someone asked him though, he would honestly say he wasn't impressed. He had expected a great warrior, and the short, overweight, blue, catfish looking man who stood before him now just didn't strike him as such. This was the Kaiosamma of the Northern Galaxy though. Whom he had been told had managed to increase Goku, Tenshinhan, Chaozu, and Yamcha's powers by an incredible amount in a short period of time. Trunks had told him he should be honored, he was using a privilege to come to the land of the living for a single day to come here and teach Medon as Goku's request. 

So far he had been abused with a number of horrid jokes, and a repeated remark that he wished he could have brought the monkey in here. The only good thing he would attribute to this so far was Kaiosamma could cook better then either Medon or Trunks had been capable of. The temperature had also regulated somehow in the room once Kaiosamma had entered with him. Still he just wanted to get this over with so he could train with his sister whose abilities he was sure of. Kaiosamma hadn't even understood the joke he told him when they got into a discussion about humor, of course the fact he had heard it from Uncle Goten and it was particularly crude may have helped attribute to that. 

"So what exactly are you going to teach me? As much as a good meal is going to help me, it really isn't going to let me go out there and defeat anyone at squat." 

"Patience Medon. Your more hyper then my monkey assistant Bubbles." 

Kaiosamma seemed to think a moment on that before covering up his mouth and snorting. 

"Hehehe, monkey, sayai-jin, I didn't even see that one. Am I good or what?" 

Medon could only sigh and shake his head; maybe this was a test of some sort. He had heard his father had to sit still in a circle for hours when the Rou Kaioshin had unleashed his power. The young demi-sayai-jin could only sit and listen to Kaiosamma as he continued to rattle off a number of absolutely horrid puns and jokes and hope that something good came of all this.

Kale tossed aside the battered and crushed corpse of his victim. The entire experience had been quite disappointing. The only thing that had gotten his blood pumping at all had been when the small man had begun to cry in the last few moments. It had been all to short however, and he craved some more sport. He could sense a large energy rushing toward Irruit as well as a rise in the one she was battling. That seemed to be the best spot for some excitement, he could tell Zilvra was in combat with a ki equal to her own and didn't quite feel like interfering into that as of yet. 

The giant was just turning away from the ruins of the hospital to head out of the city when the purple beam of energy slammed between his shoulder blades. The attack carried enough force to send him stumbling forward a few steps, large hands reaching behind him in an attempt to pat at the smoking wound. 

With a snarl Kale spun about to face his attacker who was coming into a landing atop a large fallen chunk of rock. It was a human from the looks of him, seeming to be in his mid-thirties. His light brown skin was rippled with muscles and his black hair was an unkempt mohawk. He wore plain white pants and a black vest, open in the front. The corner of the massive daemon's lip turned up, his energy was impressive but not enough to be a threat. 

"Well, well another flesh bag on this mud ball seems to think they have enough power to matter." 

"I do have enough power. I had hoped you creatures would just leave, but instead you come into our cities and kill our people. This is unforgivable. I am Ubuu, and I will be the one to stop you!" 

The giant threw his head back and laughed. It felt good, the sound rolling up from his belly to echo throughout the near empty city. 

"Is that so? Well feel free to try then Ubuu. Maybe you can manage to give me a bit of exercise before you die" 

Ubuu growled his knees bending as he shifted into an offensive stance. White ki sprung up around him the rock beneath him breaking apart as he launched himself at Kale. The giant responded with a strong forward punch as the on-coming warrior.  
The impact as their fists slamming together shattered the remaining windows in the two blocks surrounding the hospital, heralding another round of fierce battle within the confines of the city.

The human was finally down. Irruit was beginning to get seriously annoyed when Tenshinhan's energy had begun to wan. His last few attacks had barely managed to stagger her and now he was down on one knee, trying to raise his hand up to fire another blast at her as she rose up out of the hole he had blasted her into.  
Her black eyes flashed as twin beams of flame streamed forth to strike her exhausted opponent. He threw his arms in front of his body in an attempt to shield himself, but his scream of agony still echoed through the woods as the attack hurled him backwards to slam into one of the ancient trees, sending cracks spider webbing up its surface. 

"Poor human, so fragile. Here you actually thought you had a chance. A pity..." 

The daemoness held up the slender blade she had pulled from her hip sheath, her long forked tongue flickering out against its razor edge. 

"You've managed to impress me though, so I will take a memento from you. Your third eye." 

She was taking a step forward to finish off this human before he got up again when the on coming ki caught her attention. Her rage rose as she cursed at herself for not noticing it earlier. Tenshinhan's attacks had managed to distract her and her own delight in seeing him in agony afterwards had done the rest. 

She spun around to defend herself slashing to the side with her glowing red blade. Her speed alone saved her, the hilt of the dagger catching hard against the razor edge of the sword that had been swung at her spine.  
Irruit continued to turn to get a good look at her assailant but a black boot snapped up to crack into her jaw as she attempted to rotate, sending her stumbling backwards. She brought slender fingers up to wipe the thick stream of blood that dripped from her lips, dark eyes taking in her new opponent, a single word of hate muttered. 

"Sayai-jin." 

Trunks gave a short nod of his head and raised the tip of his blade, his golden aura spreading to crackle around it. 

"Let's see how happy you are with someone that can fight back."

The daemoness felt herself falling again, a violent shake of her head bringing her back to reality just before she slammed into the ground. Spinning about in mid-air Zilvra let her gaze wander up to the sayai-jin she had been fighting for the last few hours. He was a marvel to behold in combat. She actually had a slight advantage on him in pure power and he was not only matching her move for move was controlling the flow of the battle. 

Son Goku took a deep breath and used the break in combat to try to regain some of the energy he had lost so far. Even with having to go all out in this form he still considered himself lucky. The daemoness' twin hadn't involved herself in the fight, if she had he would have been forced to assume the third stage to even stand a chance and it would drain his ki reserves so quickly he would have to win within an hour or so or risk running out of energy. In the second stage he was about equal to this one, though she had a bit of an edge he was making up for it with experience. 

They had been trading blows for the better part of the day however, and he felt several other battles had sprung up around them. Even with the portal blurring his ability to sense ki he knew Trunks was involved in a fight in the woods near the Western Capital several miles away, and another ki he believed to be Ubuu was fighting within the city itself. Tenshinhan and Chaozu's energy had completely vanished, which meant they were either severely injured or dead. Neither of those options appealed to the sayai-jin at all. As the combat he was in had progressed he kept trying to find a way to put an end to it and win, but nothing had presented itself. He would either use all his energy and the other one would finish him, or he wasn't sure it would succeed. It seemed at the moment they were in a stalling action until Pan and Medon could come to tip the scales in their favor. His sense of time was off a bit by the fight, but he figured it would be at least another five hours until the two of them would be ready. 

Zilvra and Laele both backed up a bit as Goku screamed his ki raising up another few notches, the electrical sparks dancing around his body and snapping off the top of the water. Zilvra spread her wings and prepared to launch herself back at him before he had a chance to power up again, but as she did the golden warrior was already upon her in a barrage of punches and kicks, leaving her no room for mistakes.

In all honestly, the Room bothered Pan quite a bit. The gravity wasn't really an issue, she had adapted to that quick enough. It was the change in temperatures and the vast emptiness of it that got to her. Unless she was right in the entrance area she felt like she was in the middle of nowhere, all alone, and it frightened her. When she would go out to train away from the entrance without Medon she would have time to let her mind wander, and usually her thoughts turned unpleasant quickly. 

That was also most likely the source of the arguments she and her brother had been engaged in since she had entered into the Room of Spirit and Time with him. They had briefly discussed his training with Trunks and then with Kaiosamma, the latter he didn't really say much on, beyond the fact that it had increased his power dramatically. They had then set to the task at hand of getting him more combat experience and her ki level up. Things had been ok at first, but she suspected the periods of time he had been on his own and doing nothing but training had gotten to him as much as they were getting to her, and he had experienced more of them. She had been in the Room to what amounted to maybe two weeks so far. He had been in here for over nine months. He had changed both physically and mentally. She could tell he had tried to push any thoughts of the tragedy that had forced them here from his mind, but her presence had brought it back as a fresh wound. To her it hadn't been long at all. So it was they had begun to argue at random points throughout the day. Usually on minor issues but every so often a fight during a training session would become particularly violent and they would have to stop to avoid injuring each other. 

For now she was sitting on her bed and watching her brother. He was a few hundred yards away out into the nothingness. The temperature had dropped and large chunks of ice had formed over most of the area, except for a large section around him. He was just standing there, not moving and focusing his ki. The golden flames crackled around his body pushing back the forming ice and causing cracks to run up the pieces that managed to manifest on the edge of his circle of power. 

She considered him now, as a man and as a warrior. He really had no combat experience so to speak, but did have training and pure power on his side. Trunks had done an exceptional job in the time he had, as had Kaiosamma. Of course it was to be expected of the latter. Medon was easily stronger then her, even without transforming into a Super Sayai-jin. The transformation was incredibly difficult for him however. It didn't drain much energy but he seemed to have problems pushing himself into it at will. When he reached any extreme level of anger he would go into one stage or another without even trying, and his ki would rise above its normal limits. He needed to be able to access it at will though, even if his power would be a bit lower then when he was worked up. She knew when he was a child, their fathers power had been highest when he was angry, but when he grew older he had been able to harness it. Medon should have been able to do the same but he was just having trouble doing so. He didn't possess the discipline. They didn't have much more time though, two and a half months and it would be time to leave the room and join the battles she knew were occurring even as they trained. 

Pan sighed and rubbed her eyes. She didn't know what to do with him. Nothing she seemed to say lately was getting through. He didn't want to learn the techniques she was attempting to teach him, and she had no advice to help him with the transformations. It seemed as if they were destined to just advance themselves as much as possible while they were in here together. She loved her brother dearly but he was so damn difficult.

The ice flows around the entrance and the sleeping area cracked apart as Medon stepped out of them and onto the white tiles. The golden aura around him wavered a moment before fading away. His golden hair changing back to black and fell flat again, he had kept it cut short even within the room, the main change in the transformation being the increase in length. 

The demi-sayai-jin gave his sister only a short glance as he walked by her into the room where they kept the food. He really didn't feel like listening to her at this point, dark thoughts occupied his mind. He had to think of some of the most painful things possible to fully access his power and doing so tended to put him into a foul mood for sometime after. All she seemed to do anyway was complain and tell him what to do. She just didn't seem to understand he had to figure out a way to transform on his own, a few new energy techniques wouldn't help like it could. 

She had gotten up from the bed though and was following him. It seemed like it was going to be time for another discussion. There had been far to many of them to his liking since she had come into the Room, he would even take Kaiosamma's corny jokes over some of the things she said. Lately both of them had said things that were bordering on just purely hurtful and he didn't want to go there anymore. 

"You know, we maybe could have avoided this if you had trained to start with." 

Medon stopped cold and looked at Pan at the comment. This had not been a path he had expected her to take. 

"What?" 

"You heard me. If you had trained to begin with, instead of studying, we maybe could have avoided this. You may have been strong enough to help everyone instead of hiding inside the building." 

Pan watched as her brothers lavender eyes went cold and locked onto her own. She knew she was walking down a bad path right now but the more she had thought about it, the more she had grown fed up. He wanted to do everything himself, that was fine, but she was going to point out to him what listening to her in the past may have stopped. 

"I tried to get you to train with me. You didn't want to though...you wanted to be a scholar like Dad. You idolized him and now he's gone, and so is Mom. He wasn't just a scholar though Dad was a warrior. If you had trained you probably could be even stronger then you are now, and have been able to do something when those things showed up. Of course they even showed up at a party we were having for you."

Medon swallowed and took a deep breath before he spoke back to Pan. He felt the power rising up within him and was fighting to keep it down. Her tone of voice was completely calm but held an accusing edge to it, like she was trying to blame him for what had happened. He would never have said what he did under normal circumstances, but the stress had finally gotten to him as she had pushed over the last week and this was the final straw. 

"Your maybe right, but, you killed Dad." 

"What?!" 

"If you had been stronger, Dad wouldn't have died. He didn't die trying to fight them, or protecting us. He was strong enough he could have beaten that thing inside probably, or at least taken care of himself. He died, because you couldn't protect yourself. He died to save you." 

He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth and he saw the tears begin to form in his sister's large brown eyes. Pan fell to her knees in the small pantry area, no words leaving her mouth, but her lips quivering as she tried to speak. She had never considered that before, but hearing it from Medon, her little brother, it hit home. It was true. She closed her eyes and felt cold tears run down her cheeks. One hand pressed to the smooth tiles of the floor to keep her from falling flat, her knees had already turned to jelly.  
Medon's heart melted as he watched his sister break down before him. He hadn't meant to cause this, only to get back at her for what she was accusing him of. He didn't realize it would hit her this hard. He slowly reached out to touch her shoulder, but she viciously shook her arm causing him to back away. It was then he realized the ground was shaking. 

Pieces of the tiled pantry began to break free and float into the air, the pots and cans of food shaking free of the shelves and also taking flight. Consumed by her sorrow, Pan threw her head back and screamed, trying to be free of her inner demons that threatened to consume her with guilt. Medon tossed his arms up as the pantry blew apart, golden flames roaring up to consume the small room.

The giant had been right. Ubuu groaned and attempted to rise up to his feet but his legs wouldn't respond to take him off the one knee he had fallen down to. He had managed to fight Kale to a standstill for a number of hours before his energy began to give out.

Ubuu had taken almost no hits for the majority of the battle, but the daemon seemed to shrug off his most powerful attacks with no effort. Now the tide of battle had turned and he had taken almost a dozen attacks that had caused him severe internal injury.  
Kale advanced on his enemy. The human had put up quite a fight he had to admit, nothing worth writing home about, but enough to give him a bit of a work out as he had hoped for. He was going to kill this one now and then lay waste to the rest of the city. After that he'd probably have to go take care of the energy he had felt approaching Irruit, her power had dropped a bit while it had grown some. Part of him hoped she would be either severely beaten so he could have his way with her or dead, he had never liked her.  
Kale was opening his mouth to fire the killing blast at Ubuu when Irruit was thrown into his left side with enough force to send both of them into the air and nearly two blocks down the street. The giant roared from within the building he had landed within, the structure exploding with the force of his anger. Irruit was rising unsteadily to her feet besides him, the daemoness' red hide was scorched and a number of bruises were visible across her skin. 

"What the hell is going on?!" 

She growled and jerked her thumb down to street to the golden glowing form of Trunks that was landing near the injured Ubuu. 

"He came out of no where. They aren't supposed to be this damn powerful!" 

Kale snarled at the other daemon and slapped her hard across the face, sending her back down to her knee. 

"You stupid cow! Do you expect them to just lie down and die, they will give all they have. For them this is survival, not conquest. You were simply weak, why don't you play with the human I already pulped while I handled this whelp?" 

The giant gave a chuckle and rose up to his full height, large strides taking him back down the street towards his newest prey. 

Trunks had told Ubuu to hide his energy as much as possible and use a nearby sewer to hide in. The injured man wouldn't get far though if he couldn't hold these two here long enough for him to get out of sight. The sayai-jin stood from his kneeling position near the manhole cover, watching Kale advance towards him. The daemoness he had been fighting was also getting up from the fallen building and slowly making her way down the street. 

He took a breath and drew his sword from its sheath upon his back. It was time for round two.

It was time. Goku had felt the shift in energy from the battlefields. Ubuu's had vanished and Trunks was now near two large dark ki's. They also were down to under an hour from when his grandchildren should have been out of the Room of Spirit and Time.  
Zilvra ceased her attack as her opponent suddenly smiled and slowly raised a hand to wipe the blood from his mouth. The fight had intensified in the last few hours, and she had a few large purplish welts to prove it, but so did he. She didn't see any reason for him to be smiling. 

"What are you so happy about meat?" 

"Because I don't have to hold back any longer." 

The water underneath Goku began to ripple and then swirl about, the twins could feel his ki starting to rise at an incredibly rate. The crackling golden aura around him flared outward, as his golden hair stretched down his back. His muscular form seemed to grow even more, as his brow pushed forward, his eyebrows vanishing. It was time to give his all, if he could beat them so be it, otherwise he could certainly hold them until reinforcements were on hand to defeat the weakened daemons. 

The daemoness cursed and looked to her sister. She had thought his second transformation had been the last one. This new form was immensely powerful and one on one he would be able to beat her, she was sure of that. Laele gave a nod and spread her black wings wide, a single flap taking her to her twin's side. The sayai-jin's ki had shot up, but together they should still be a match for him and could most likely defeat him. 

"Seems looks aren't everything eh Laele?" 

"Shut up. So he had a few surprises on hand, you're the one that said this would be play time." 

Zilvra snorted at her sister and popped the twin blades that were housed on the back of each arm. Laele did the same and in perfect movements with each other the two charged in at the Super Sayai-jin Three Son Goku.

Pan took a deep breath as she stepped out of the Room of Spirit and Time. The air outside was so much more refreshing; it wasn't heavy with the gravity within the room. Her path was straight, walking to the edge of God's Lookout, Medon following close behind her.  
They hadn't argued once since that day. His words had hurt her emotionally, but it had triggered something that might help save them. So they had focused and both given their all, growing closer and more powerful together. 

Now they looked down upon the Earth and were ready. Pan had cut her hair short before they had left the room, much like her mother had for the Tenkaichi Bodoukai over thirty years before. Before he had returned to his own planet Kaiosamma had made them both outfits per their request for this moment. She wore a thin red short-sleeved top to allow for easy movement, it only covered her upper torso, leaving her smooth stomach bare. She had followed Trunks mode of dress and gone with black leather, a matching vest and pair of tight pants. She had completed her dress with a set of yellow knee high boots.  
Medon's request had been simple. He had wanted to follow the path of his father. So he now wore a loose fitting red gi, no symbol's visible on the material. His undershirt, boots, and wristbands were black. The clothing was all weighted both for tradition and to add some impact to his attacks. 

They both could sense the dark ki that seemed to have bled over most of the planet. Their grandfathers and Trunks seeming to be the only two spots of light in the see of darkness, but the light would die soon if they didn't hurry. 

Turning to his sister, the young man gave a brief nod. It was time. 

"Let's go" 

Together they stepped off God's Lookout and sped towards the battlefield. Two arrows aimed at the heart of doom.


	7. Chapter 5: Embodiment of Flame

**Dragon Ball: After Earth **

**by Blood Wraith**

**Chapter 5: Embodiment of Flame**

The image in the portal before Mephiston wavered for a moment before fading away completely. The magistrate gave a low growl and tossed the scrying device aside. Things were progressing much slower then he had anticipated and it seemed there was a possibility of it all going sour from the current situation. The last thing he had seen was the battle between Son Goku and the twins, Zilvra and Laele.

The fight had been even when it had just been Goku and Zilvra, but after he had assumed Stage Three; Laele had also entered into the battle. Son Goku had clearly dominated the two in the first few exchanges but it was evident to Mephiston that his battle with Zilvra that had lasted over half the day had sapped a large amount of his energy, and the Super Sayai-jin Stage Three was notorious for draining the users power quickly, even if they were inactive. Goku was having to go all out to fight off the two, from the looks of things he would run out of power before he was able to kill them both, and the survivor would then finish him. The daemon lord didn't like the idea of losing either of his prized assassins but it was to be expected when facing this one. Son Goku was incredibly dangerous in battle, and his decade and a half of being bonded to the Eternal Dragon, Shenron had only increased his formidable powers.

More importantly two additional extremely large ki's had appeared moments before Mephiston's scrying had been disrupted by the amount of energy being tossed around on the planet, and it certainly wasn't any of his minions. With another snarl, the magistrate spun on his aid, there would be no more chances, if he failed, as Baal had, the Emperor would have his head.

"Prepare my flagship.

Explosions tore across the ground, vaporizing rocks and trees as a series of ki blasts meant for Goku slammed into them. The Sayai-jin spun in his straight path just as Laele appeared in front of him, her left arm jabbing forward attempting to use his own momentum to plunge her arm blade into his face. Goku twisted his body up, the blade barely slicing the front of his blue gi, as his forearm slammed into the daemonesses' throat sending her hurtling backward. Coming up short, his gold aura flared as he fired a barrage of energy blasts in the direction she was going. His Renozoku Energy Dan rocked into the distance causing another series of explosions.

He was just turning to attempt to locate the other one, when he felt Zilvra's hand lock in the spiked locks of his long golden hair. His head was yanked sharply back, presenting the assassin a clear path to slam her elbow down into his face, her foot snapping up a second letter to connect with the back of his head. The Sayai-jin was sent into a forward spin from the second blow, a cloud of dust springing up as he hit the ground.

Rising unsteadily to his feet, Goku wiped blood from his mouth and looked around at his surroundings. The battle had taken them from the coast into Satan City, and above the Tenkaichi Budokai ring. He had landed right besides the ring itself. The twin assassins were regrouping above him, taking a moment to rest for themselves before initiating another assault. That suited Goku fine. Any time he could get at this point would do him good. He had spent almost eighteen hours in Super Sayai-jin Stage Two while in combat with Zilvra. That alone had taken most of his ki, and then the twenty minutes he had spent in Stage Three had brought him down to almost nothing. An odd smile passed his face as he realized he actually was lucky. If not for his increased power from Shenron, he wouldn't have even been able to hold out that long in Stage Two going all out. He only needed to last a few more minutes though. Despite the distortions the portals were causing, he could still feel Pan and Medon on their way down from God's Lookout. Medon had broken off from his sister within the last minute, heading in his direction. From what he could tell Pan was heading away from him, most likely towards Trunks.

Tearing off the shredded shirt of his gi, Goku tossed it aside and looked up to his enemies. They didn't know it, but he had held back once Laele had entered the fight. She seemed reluctant to engage in his battle and he wanted to give them the chance to withdraw. Vegeta would have called him soft for the action, but he didn't like to kill, especially those that were forced to fight. It didn't matter anymore though, even if he gave it his all, he was to weak at this point to finish either of the sisters. He could hold them for a few more minutes though.

A hundred feet in the air, Zilvra smiled as she watched Goku's golden aura of ki flare up again. The Sayai-jin was quite a challenge; if Laele hadn't joined the fight he would have beaten her. He didn't have much energy left though; and had taken numerous wounds from their wrist blades; it was only a matter of time. The daemoness spread her bat-like wings wide and dove at Goku, with a sigh of discontent, Laele followed her a split second later.

Trunks Briefs slowly raised his head up from the pavement he had been laying upon. He had overestimated his strength it seemed. When he had initially attacked the daemoness Irruit he had expected a battle he was certain to win, he could tell from the ki he had sensed from her, that he had an advantage after all. When Kale had joined the combat on her side though things had taken a bad turn. The giant would have been able to challenge and very likely beat Trunks on his own, but against two of them, the half-sayai-jin hadn't even been able to go on the offensive. His training had been the only thing that had kept him alive up to this point, but he was tired and taking more and more hits. His hope had faded and his strength was following. They would kill him, then the wounded Tenshinhan, and then track down and murder Ubuu as well.

The giant, Kale, watched as the Sayai-jin managed to stand again. This one was stubborn. He had landed a few good strikes in the last few minutes, and he was still getting up. He had heard this race was pig headed but this was more then he expected. With a snort he glanced over at Irruit, who had finally managed to regenerate from the damage she had taken in her initial battle with Trunks.

"Do you think you can finally take him? Or do you need me to swat him around some more?"

She responded with a snarl to the larger daemon, her sharp teeth catching the bit of light that remained within the city's limits. Popping a few kinks out of her neck and stretching her wings, Irruit examined Trunks carefully. This one had taken her by surprise previously, she didn't want to make a brash attack and suffer for it again.

Her dark eyes wandered over his body, considering the puffiness of the bruises that had formed upon his face, and the amount of blood that ran from each of his wounds. Even with the extent of those injuries, she probably would have simply fired energy attacks at him. The large cracks that spider webbed across his armored torso, and the way he favored his ribs though gave her confidence, that was enough of an edge to let her take the fight as she enjoyed it, hand to hand. He had also lost the golden aura that had crackled around him during their battle, and his hair had fallen again to frame his face, a light lavender in color.

Irruit was had just taken her first step forward, bat like wings spreading to give her momentum when the street in front of her and Kale exploded, sending chunks of concrete high into the air and showering both of them in dust and rock.

When the dust cleared both the daemons were presented with the sight of a woman, standing besides the battered Sayai-jin, her eyes locked to both of them. Irruit wasn't impressed with their new enemy, destroying sidewalk and hurting them were two different things, and from the ki she could detect from this one, she wouldn't be much of a challenge.

Kale on the other hand was considering his play options for when she was beaten if Irruit didn't damage her too much. She wasn't that tall, maybe 5"5" appearing to be in her mid to late twenties. Her features were well defined however, and her body though slender was well built, the giant baring his teeth in mockery of a grin when his eyes dropped to the soft curve of her breasts beneath the red half shirt that she wore, and the smooth expanse of her stomach that was visible. Yes, he did indeed hope she wasn't marred to badly.

Trunks managed to look through the haze of pain up to his savior. His voice almost catching in his throat as he caught sight of Pan. Expect for the fact she had cut her formally flowing black hair short, she looked much the same. Still something about her had changed, it showed in the depths of her eyes. Her gloved hand cupped his cheek as she knelt by him, not saying anything yet, but giving him a once over, looking for any serious injuries.

"You should be strong enough to fly. Get out of here, I'll hold them for as long as I can."

He started to respond when she grabbed the front of his black trench coat and yanked him hard to the side, a purple beam of energy slicing past their heads to explode in the distance. Gritting her teeth Pan turned to face Irruit, who stood smirking her hand extended in the direction of the two Sayai-jin.

"A touching scene, but one you don't have time for girl. If it makes you feel better, he'll get a good view of me tearing out your lungs."

Son Pan took a few steps away from Trunks, her path straight for Irruit. Only briefly did her eyes dart to the side to take in Kale. The giant seemed content to watch for the moment though. Pan stopped just three meters from the assassin, straightening her black vest and slowly spreading her feet in preparation.

"Well...let's see what you got. You bitch!"

Trunks felt his draw drop as he felt and watched Pan's ki skyrocket. The view he had been appreciating of her smooth stomach changed, the muscles across her abdomen becoming visible and her thin arms tightening. Her short black hair floated a moment before standing straight up and turning a brilliant gold. Her golden aura flared up around her, as her dark eyes changed to green, her transformation into a Super Sayai-jin complete.

Irruit took a single step backward meaning to fire an attack at Pan. She never made it, dust shooting up along the ground as Pan flew in, her fist slamming into the assassin's face, black blood splashing onto red skin.

The three warriors felt the large ki that had just appeared, the slight pause by Zilvra and Laele to glance in the direction of the newest battle, giving Goku another much needed moment of rest. The moment he touched down and took a deep breath in he lost his transformation. He had barely been holding Stage One for the last few exchanges, and now he didn't even have enough energy left to hold that.

Laele let the feelings of the new energy wash over her a minute then turned back to her sister. Her wings slowly retracting as she landed a few feet away from the injured Sayai-jin.

"The new energy is powerful, but Kale should be able to handle it. It is around the level of the one that he was fighting previously. It's spiking to just above every few seconds but then it drops down to just under."

Her twin gave a nod and landed, also near Goku. He had fallen to his knees and was attempting to catch his breath. He had passed his limits and just wasn't recovering fast enough; all he wanted to do was fall over and rest. He wouldn't though; he would die fighting, as a Sayai-jin should.

"Well I guess playtime is over then. This one here is out of juice."

The comment received a venomous glare from the other daemoness as Laele sat down on one of the benches fighters would use to watch others complete while they waited their own chance.

"This is pointless. You just like killing because it fulfills your own sick needs. If we instead just used a threat of force, most people would instead just join the Emperor and there wouldn't be conflict. We have a civilization rather then the excuse for it"

"You're an idiot Laele. Do you really believe all of this is for any reason other then the pure joy of the slaughter? Even if this race would be good to make a crossbreed, they're too stubborn. Besides, examples are needed."

Despite the situation, Goku felt a smile creep over his face as he raised his head up to look at the two. He didn't have any illusions that Laele's distaste with the process would cause her to attempt to save him, but it was nice to hear something beyond a litany of hate.

"You really should listen to her. Living in peace and only fighting to get stronger or to test your strength is a lot better then going out and killing for fun. Besides, if you kill everyone you're not going to meet anyone interesting, like a nice guy to settle down with."

The Sayia-jin thought on this a moment then chuckled and gathered his feet under him, coming up to one knee.

"Of course, with your personality your not likely to manage that anyway."

He was sliding past the ring the next minute, Zilvra having turned and struck him with the back of her hand. He was still smiling though as he sat up his face a mask of blood, the daemoness rapidly approaching him.

"As if I need a stupid male. What in the name of the Emperor are you smiling about?! You are about to die you idiot!"

Goku only shook his head, and gave another low chuckle. Pointing instead to the air above them.

"That's doubtful. One the topic of a male as you put it though, one has just arrived for you."

Both the daemonesses gazes rose in the direction of the Sayai-jin's indication. A young man in a red gi was descending from the sky into the center of the ring. Son Medon had arrived.

Pain was the first sensation Tenshinhan experienced as he came back to consciousness in the forest outside the Western Capital. Irruit's flame attack had horribly injured him; he was lucky to still be alive. If Trunks hadn't shown up he wouldn't be.

Using the broken tree he had been leaning against, the warriors painfully came up into a standing position. He could feel another battle going on now; Trunks ki had dropped down to below his normal level though. From the level of power, it was obviously another Super Sayai-jin, but not Goku. He was curious but didn't even have enough power to fly to the source, much less become involved in any fights. He had a feeling something else was about to emerge though. He could sense four powers even further away. One was Goku, the other two seemed to be daemons. The fourth he didn't know, but it was similar in feel to the other Super Sayai-jin he felt now. With his experience he could also tell it was repressed dramatically.

Tenshinhan grunted as he knees gave out, dropping him back into a sitting position on the ground, the tree keeping him from falling backwards. It didn't really matter though; he couldn't do anything right now anyway. All he could do was sit here and let his senses tell him what was going out through the fog of the portal, and hope.

Medon landed in the ring, standing just upon the edge. If he stepped down onto the side he would have been directly between his grandfather and Zilvra. It wasn't necessary however; the daemoness had stopped her advance. Goku was beaten in her opinion and their second target had just arrived.

Laele had risen to her feet when the other Sayai-jin had arrived. She didn't move closer though, something about the situation didn't feel right to her. His power was gradually rising, which was to be expected if he was going to attempt to fight them, but deep in the pit of her stomach, she still didn't like the feeling of this.

Medon didn't even give the twins a glance, instead extending his hand towards Goku, a small ball of blue energy forming in his palm, which fired out, into the older man. The ball expanded at contact, flowing over Goku and absorbing itself into his body. It wasn't much in the way of ki, but it was enough to give him enough strength to defend himself if the need arose again. Seeing his grandfather getting to his feet now, purple eyes turned to the assassins.

Zilvra hopped up into the ring with Medon. Even with the energy he had given Goku, she still figured they could finish them both. The boy's ki had stopped rising and was holding level, it was even below what Goku had been when he showed up to initiate combat before any transformation.

"Well, it seems you've saved us the trouble of finding you. You Sayai-jin aren't that bright are you? You just rush to your deaths, you seem more comparable to those lemming creatures these earthlings have then a warrior race. You might as well just rush off a cliff."

Laele had climbed up onto the far end of the ring. There was something about the cold edge to the young man's eyes that told her to turn and flee. He also looked different then the image Mephiston had shown them of him. He had put on close to four inches it seemed and a good thirty pounds of muscle, his build still slim was toned to perfection. His spiked mass of black hair was also slightly longer, it seemed he had aged since they were shown him. Their master was rarely wrong, and he had seen the boy just the previous day in the portal, something was defiantly wrong.

"Zilvra, just kill the other one. We can do this later, yeah, we can uhmm..let him see how powerful you are and just come back later."

Zilvra shot a glance at her twin, the waver in the voice of her sister striking a nerve. Laele though she didn't like their work wasn't normally shakeable. Zilvra thought a moment then pushed it away, she figured it was because they hadn't had a challenge in sometime and it had just put her on edge.

"Don't be a coward. What is this whelp going to do? He barely looks like he's out of diapers."

Medon hadn't said anything yet, simply listening to the two assassins go back and forth. The sound of his boot turning upon the tiles of the ring brought the attention of both the daemonesses to him. His voice when he spoke was soft, and almost without emotion.

"One chance, leave now and you won't die. I suggest you take it, or neither of you are going to leave this planet."

Zilvra laughed in his face. They had beaten what Mephiston had told them was the greatest warrior of this planet. One seventeen-year-old boy wasn't going to discourage her in the least. She was completely confident in her abilities, even if her sister had gone yellow in her eyes. Then the ground began to shake.

Goku had immediately gotten to his feet when Medon had given him some of his energy. He had been about to give it back, his grandson would need it for the coming fight, then he had realized Medon's ki hadn't dropped at all from the gift. The Sayai-jin had instead moved away from the ring, if Medon had indeed managed to train with Kaiosamma his ki would be incredible when it was unleashed and he didn't want to be at ground zero. He noticed the more passive of the two daemonesses, Laele, had moved to the back of the ring and was glancing around nervously seeming to look for a route to escape.

Zilvra continued to laugh for another minute then it stopped short as she became aware of the rumbling of the Tenkaichi Budokai stadium. The tiles of the ring had begun to shake, small cracks forming across the plaster as they began to break free of the stone platform below and hover into the air. Small blue sparks dancing across the walls, and snaking around Medon's body.

The daemoness had been confident. She was an elite warrior after all, trained by one of the most powerful beings in existence, but as lavender became emerald she felt that confidence waiver. Then Medon screamed with the unleashing of his power and for the first time in her life, Zilvra knew fear.

Pan drove her fist into Irruit's face for what probably was the thousandth time since their fight had begun, Irruit responding immediately with an elbow strike into the Sayai-jin's midsection. Both the women stumbling backwards from the blows and eyeing each other up with increased respect. They were almost evenly matched, Pan's slight edge tempered by her desire to not cause more damage to the city.

The two women were preparing to engage in another exchange of blows when they felt it coming. The onlookers Trunks and Kale also turned in the direction the two combatants had looked in. They were not prepared for the sight that greeted them. The dark clouds in the sky had parted several miles off, bolts of what seemed to be lightning snapping _up_ from the ground beneath the anomaly. Then they all felt it. A massive ki rising up from seemingly nowhere, the energy feeling as if it hung in the air all around them, as a tangible thing.

Pan and Trunks had both felt it before in the Room of Spirit and Time, but never at this level. To Irruit and Kale it completely baffled them. They only power they had sensed at even close to this level before, was the one Zilvra and Laele had been fighting, but they had beaten him they thought, even if it was coming from that location.

The two assassins felt the psychic prick in their minds as Ranaghar contacted them from near the portal. Kale was off the ground within a second at their leaders order, heading for the source of the power, Irruit should have been able to handle the two Sayai-jin here if she played her cards right, especially with the one wounded.

The huge black streak that was Kale rushed off towards Satan City. As he got closer, beyond all belief, the power kept rising.

At the moment as his scream, Medon has burst into golden flames. The floating tiles of the ring turning to ash in the initial flaring of his power, as the ring itself split apart, a crater digging into the stone beneath him. His hair now stood in sharp spikes atop his head, a single long piece hanging before his face. Goku watched in awe of the wooden benches in the stadium itself snapped off their supports and were blasted apart on the surrounding wall.

His attention turned back his grandson then. The youngster's power was impressive, but still incredibly raw. That was obvious in the time it was taking him to reach full power. It had been the same the first time he had taken on Stage Three as a living being during his battle with Fat Buu. He had caused a large amount of damage to the surrounding area from his ki being let out. So it was with Medon, the uncontrolled force of his energy was tearing apart everything in the area. That may have actually been a good thing. It seemed to be impressing the twins, which if Medon could destroy their will to fight, it would make the battle that much easier.

Medon took in a deep breath as he reached his maximum power, the stress that he had been exerting on the surrounding area slowly receding. He had trained long and hard, following the directions of Trunks, Pan, and Kaiosamma to reach this point. He wasn't sure if it would be enough, but he planned to give his all. He had hoped the two wouldn't surrender. These were the same type of monster that killed his parents, friends, and family. The Super Sayai-jin required a pure heart, but it was an incarnation of rage for those inexperienced with it. Even with all his training, Medon was still new to the form, most of his time training he had spent in normal form, and he had always given in to his emotions when he had transformed. So it was at this moment, he wanted to prove himself, to these creatures and to his grandfather whom he had hero-worshiped his entire life from just the stories he had been told.

Zilvra glanced over her shoulder at Laele whom had stopped retreating once Medon had reached full power. It was lower then both of them had suspected. On an individual level he was a good deal higher then either of them, he was actually a bit higher then Goku had been during this battle with them, when he had been holding back, but they were two, while he was one. He was also young, Zilvra and Laele both had over two decades of combat experience, more then Medon had even been alive. In addition the dark energy that was Kale was coming, with the giant's aid this would most likely be an even easier fight then the previous one had been. Zilvra gave her sister a nod then charged in.

"This had gotten dull, let's finish this one off fast."

Despite the fact Medon had maxed out below what she had expected, Laele still had that bad feeling, she fully agreed with her sister's statement. He was also quite impressive looking to her, which may have been part of her uneasiness. He was shorter then she, maybe 5"9" or so, and built slender. He was completely muscle though, and his mass had increased when he had transformed, the bulk going on at the same time the sparks of electricity had appeared around him. A few thoughts beyond fighting had passed through her head since his arrival. They were distractions she didn't need with a dangerous opponent; they had to end this now.

As Zilvra charged in, Laele extended one hand towards the demi-Sayai-jin, her other hand gripping onto her wrist. Black energy wove its way up her arm before tearing towards the teenager.

Medon shot backwards as Zilvra dashed forward at him. A cloud of dust shooting up beneath him as he changed direction and blasted straight up, both Zilvra and Laele's black energy beam changing their path to follow him. Spinning around to face the two threats, Medon put his hands over his head, one in front of the other palms flat. A red glow forming in his palm as he tossed them down in front of him, unleashing the blast at Zilvra.

"Masenkou!"

With a curse Zilvra jerked to the side in her flight, the energy beam just missing her, intending to continue her upward path towards Medon. Then his attack hit his intended target, Laele's energy beam that was chasing him. The two energy attacks exploded on contact, the shockwave shaking Zilvra and stopping her flight as she had a moment of disorientation.

Laele watched as Medon took advantage of her sister's moment of distraction to launch his own assault. The Sayai-jin dropped down behind her, striking her with a blur of fists and kicks as she struggled to turn around and defend herself. She finally managed to turn and face him, jabbing forward with both her arm blades in an attempt to gut him. She passed clean through Medon's body, the image he had left fading from the air.

The daemoness stepped back as he appeared on the ground just a few feet in front of her, emerald eyes locked to her. He remained there unmoving for a moment before vanishing again, taking position next to Zilvra who was loudly cursing him and the few generations the proceeded him.

"You stupid child! What do you hope to accomplish? You can't beat us!"

Medon gave a low snort and spit to the side in response to the assassin's statement. He seemed to be doing pretty well so far in his opinion. She continued to swear at him, most of which he found to be unintelligible though he thought he caught a few less then complementary references to Goku in the mass.

He was just about fed up with her and about to attack when Laele's spiked heel landed in the small of his back, sending him flying forward where Zilvra waited. Zilvra's rock hard fists went into a barrage of motion, impacting into Medon's stomach in rapid succession. Laele closed the distance to him then, also going into a series of punch and kicks onto the Sayai-jin.

Goku watched from the ground level as the battle heated up. Medon's initial exchanges with the two had been pretty good, but together they seemed to be overwhelming him. He was overconfident, a problem Goku had also experienced in his lifetime. Medon also had a serious lack of defense from what he could see, the boy's attacks and tactics were almost flawless except in that area. He had been about to attempt a teleportation as close to the wounded as possible to try to get them out of there when the flow of battle had changed. Now he wasn't sure if he should become involved or not, he was still weak and wouldn't prove much help, but he could at least distract one of them for a time.

The Sayai-jin was just about to join into the melee when golden flames burst up around Medon, both the teenager's hands shooting out to the sides despite the fists still impacting into his body. Twin beams of blue energy firing out of his palms, striking the twins full force and streaking out into the distance to slam into the ground almost a mile away, exploding on contact.

Goku smiled and gave a small chuckle. His grandson did seem to have the situation in hand at least for a moment. He put two fingers to his forehead, concentrating for a moment, intending to go to Tenshinhan, when he realized something had changed. The portals on Earth had vanished. He senses were completely unhindered. That meant they were up to something, he'd have to get whom he could out of here fast before things go worse. Locking onto Tenshinhan's weak energy, Goku focused his power to active his Instantaneous Movement technique and vanished from inside the stadium.

Pan coughed up blood as Irruit's fist hammered into her face. The Super Sayai-jin blurring out from her current position to behind the daemon, snapping her foot into the back of her head. Irruit jerked forward under the blow, her wings flapping to send her forward a few meters and give her a break from her enemy.

The two were even on almost every level. What Pan lacked in experience next to the daemoness she made up for in power. Neither was able to gain a clear advantage. Irruit was starting to develop an intense dislike of these Sayai-jin, especially the ones that could change into these golden demons.

Pan reached up to wipe the line of blood that had trickled from her nose away. It figured, her first real battle as a Super Sayai-jin and it was someone this powerful. She'd be better off fighting Trunks, at least she knew what to expect. These daemons were completely unpredictable, they're attacks were almost elemental in nature, not pure ki energy like she used.

Irruit's dark eyes flipped from her opponent to the distance. The energy on this planet had just changed. The portals had closed. That meant one of two things, either the attack was over which she doubted. Or they were redirecting the energy to bring in the fleet. The second was most likely; the fleet could bombard a planet from orbit, as well as transport warriors over great distances in a short time. The downside was, she had to wrap this up quickly, the Lords and Commanders would want to move on soon.

Pan also noticed the change in the ki levels across the planet. She was more interested in Goku's ki though. He had just moved a number of miles in the last few seconds to where Tenshinhan was located, and now both of their energies were within a few hundred feet, where she had left Trunks. It meant he suspected something and was trying to get the wounded out of here. If Irruit noticed Goku's lowered power level she'd probably attempt to get around Pan and attack the entire group. That couldn't happen.

Golden flames burst up around Pan again as she forced her power to the limits. She just had to hold the line for a bit longer, and then whatever plan Goku had probably come up with would save them all. She hoped.

Irruit readied herself as Pan flew back in at her, the two coming together with a thunderclap, sending a shockwave that shook the buildings around them, the two dueling women slowly moving away from the destroyed hospital and those that on the other side of it, as they rained blows onto each other.

Trunks shook his head to reorient himself to his current location. Goku had just teleported directly besides him, the injured Tenshinhan thrown over his shoulder. He was now being shaken roughly by the shoulder and told to get up.

"Come on Trunks. You need to get yourself together. I'm going to need your help to get us all to New Namek."

"Namek?"

"Yes Namek, you can Tenshinhan can rest there. I need to come back and get Ubuu, and see what is going on."

The half-Sayai-jin gave a weak nod and took hold of Goku's arm, giving him the last bit of his ki that he could spare. Goku touched his other hand to his forehead, locating God's energy across the void of space. That was the main gift that being bonded with the dragon, Shenron had granted him. His ability to sense energy had expanded to an almost infinite level. Finding the energy, he locked onto it, and the three warriors vanished.

Despite his incredible speed, it had taken Kale a few minutes to arrive on the scene of the vicious battle that was occurring. He had figured Zilvra and Laele would be holding their own, they were all around the most powerful of their group, even if he possessed the highest pure power.

They were fully on the defensive though when he was within eyeshot. Both of the twins were covered in dirt and black marks from the barrage of ki bolts the Sayai-jin was firing down onto them. Zilvra was in the ring itself, and Laele floating about three meters above, the golden glowing warrior high in the air his arms pumping forward furiously as he unleashed golden bolt after bolt onto the two.

The giant almost laughed, but refrained from it. Stealth may actually help him in this situation. He lowered his energy level and slowly flew up on Medon. So intent was Medon up his targets that he didn't even notice Kale until the giant threw his huge arms around the teenager, wrapping him in an unbreakable bear hug and cutting off his assault.

Zilvra and Laele slowly lowered their arms as the attack on them abruptly ceased, both looking into the sky. Laele lowering to the ground where her knees buckled from the damage she had taken. Zilvra on the other hand grinned wickedly and spread her wings wide, strong legs sending her into the air towards the two.

"Having a bit of a problem with this whelp Zilvra? I'm disappointed in you two. Mephiston shows you so much favor and you can't even take out one little boy."

"Shut up idiot. You have no concept of us and those who we do battle with. You'd have been in the same position if you started the fight as we did.

You were lucky enough to be given weak opponents to play with so far today."

Kale snorted and tightened his grip, electing a yell of pain from Medon. The demi-Sayai-jin's muscles and bones being slowly crushed in the giant's powerful arms, which continued to constrict.

"He doesn't look like much. Tell you what, if it makes you feel better, I'll hold him nice and still and you can kill him."

Zilvra chuckled and nodded. She didn't like taking help from Kale, but in this case she'd make an exception. She retracted the twin blades that were mounted on her wrist guards, with it this easy, she might as well make things as painful as possible for the boy. She had only one real target, his face and upper torso, Kale's massive arms covering the rest of his body. That was fine for her though, it meant this would take awhile. Medon grunted and his head snapped to the side as Zilvra began her pummeling of his face. Blood splashing from his mouth or nose onto Kale's biceps and forearms with each impact.

The ruthless beating continued for seconds, which rolled into minutes. Laele sat in the remains of the ring, trying to block out the sounds. If they were going to kill him, she wished they would just get it over with. He was just trying to defend his planet, something she could understand. He didn't deserve this.

Zilvra stopped her beating of Medon a moment to observe her handiwork. Her arms were flecked with blood up to the elbows and drops of it also covered Kale. Medon's face was battered, though his ki hadn't decreased enough for her liking, he still held the second stage of a Super Sayai-jin. It was time to finish him before he got any ideas.

"Say good night boy. It's time to join your father. Then we'll finish off the rest of your useless line and the inhabitants of his stupid planet"

Zilvra drew her arm back, the duel blade on her left wrist springing forth again. Then she swung it forward, the razor tips aimed for Medon's eyes.

Death was coming straight for him. He knew that, he had been trying for the last few minutes unsuccessfully to break Kale's hold on him. He just couldn't get enough leverage in this position to put up any good fight. He was out of options. He hadn't wanted to do what he was about to, but if he didn't he would most certainly die here. Then they would go after Pan. He wasn't sure his body would be able to take the pressure, he had been warned against it, but it was time to find out.

"I won't allow it."

Kale felt his black flesh blister almost instantly as golden flames burst to life around Medon, blue crackles of electrical energy dancing up the boys form and across his own skin. Then the aura changed, turning deep amber, as if a shade of red had joined the golden. Zilvra drove her arm on, not stopping until the flames flared as the tip of her blades touched them, the guard and blade combo on the back of her wrist bursting apart as Medon yelled, the explosion of his power, tearing clear through one of the giants arms and sending Kale flying away from him and down to the ground below.

"KAIO-KEN!"

Bra had just exited the small house she had been told she and Dende could reside in upon New Namek when she felt the prick at the base of her neck. For a few seconds she thought it was from Goku and the group who had just appeared in the center of town and had already brought a large crowd. The Namekian healers attempting to fix their various wounds, as Dende gave them directions and personally saw to Goku.

It wasn't though; she knew that as soon as Goku leapt to his feet, his face serious and gaze going to the sky. One by one the Namekian people followed his gaze, the sensation spreading over all here. Even the injured Trunks and Tenshinhan were sitting up and looking to the sky. She knew what direction they were all looking, Dende has told her what was out there shortly after they had arrived. It was the direction Earth was in. She wasn't sure what it was though; it almost seemed to be a ki, belonging to a person. That should have been impossible, Goku or God may have been able to sense energy from that far, but she certainly couldn't and neither could the rest of the Namekian's with maybe the exception of Murri their current elder. It was there though, washing over all of them like a visible force.

It took Goku a split second to realize whose power had reached them this far. It was so high he didn't recognize it at first, but it was Medon. The Sayai-jin set his chin into his palm as he tried to figure out how the boy could possible increase his power that much in a single moment. Then it hit him; he had used the Kaio-Ken technique. He and Kaiosamma had discussed teaching it to Medon in depth before the two had entered into the Room of Spirit and Time together. Medon was different then most of them in the fact, that although his power was impressive on it's own, his body could hold much more energy then he had personally. If given enough time for example, he could charge an attack up to epic proportions. Kaiosamma had agreed that it was possible his body could handle the Kaio-Ken while in the Super Sayai-jin state, but not for sure, and certainly not for long. Still it seemed the great master had taught Medon the maneuver in case of an emergency.

Dende lowered his hands from Goku, his healing complete, though the task had drained him some, Goku's wounds had been many and the energy he needed restored to him was great. Some of the other Namekian's were tending to Tenshinhan and Trunks. Bra had also come over to aid in the healing of her brother. Though it had been under two days, she had picked up the basics of manipulating ki to heal quite well. Sayai-jin always seemed to excel in whatever they chose to do. The God of Earth instead set his hand onto Goku's arm to draw his attention. He had picked up another power that Goku needed to know about. He hadn't been sure at first, the sudden flight from Earth, and the loss of Popo had disoriented him for sometime, but it couldn't be mistaken now.

"Son Goku, there is another portal opening. It is above the planet in space. An incredible dark ki is within it, and seems to be waiting to come through. You need to return to Earth."

Goku closed his eyes and focused off the planet. Medon was putting out so much ki it was hard to feel anything else, but he did finally sense the newest portal. Two of them in fact, miles apart, but they were huge, easily a hundred times larger then the ones upon the Earth itself.

"Damnit! What are they doing now? Keep healing Trunks and Tenshinhan, I'm going back to Earth. Medon may burn himself out soon if he keeps going at the level he's at now. I'll be back if I can."

Then using his Instantaneous Movement, Son Goku vanished from the surface of New Namek.

Laele felt like she was covered in a fog as she slowly came to her feet. A moment ago the battle had been won, Zilvra was slowly beating the Sayai-jin to death while Kale held him still. Now Kale was on the ground, screaming and staring at the stump where his arm had once been, Zilvra's mouth was open in amazement as she looked between her destroyed wrist blade and the enraged enemy who floated before her.

Zilvra couldn't believe what had just happened, they had been winning and now this. It wasn't possible. It had occurred though, and now she had to figure a way to contend with it. Medon's power had shot up to a level she could barely comprehend. If Kale was uninjured and Laele joined in the battle they would maybe have a slim chance of defeating him. Her twin was in shock though, and Kale's entire arm was gone.

All three daemons felt a cold chill go down their spines as Medon screamed again, streaks of electricity leaping around the arena, his power rising again as he let his temper flare. They had threatened his sister, his family, and his life. They were all going to die.

No one noticed as Goku reappeared in the destroyed stands that circled the ring. He let his dark eyes go to his grandson who hovered above the center of the ring. He had become the embodiment of flame and fury. He wasn't sure if he'd even be able to calm him. He'd need Pan, if they let Medon beat these three then calmed him down before he went off looking for more they could regroup and end this today.

Still unnoticed Goku again vanished from the Tenkaichi Budokai ring, as Medon renewed his attack on the assassins. Zilvra had no time to react as the flaming amber fist crashed into her face, her thin nose crunching and splattering across her cheeks, her body being thrown back through the outer wall of the stadium.

Laele felt her knees go weak again as Medon turned his emerald eyes down to her and Kale. She saw his gaze flip between the two of them for a minute before locking on the giant. His hands went down to his side, cupping there, as a blue ball of energy formed in his grasp.

"Kame....hame......HA!"

High above the planet, space distorted as the portal to the other dimension flared with energy. Space warped and twisted as the tip of the battlecruiser, Leviathan, personal cruisers of the Magistrate to the Daemon Emperor, Mephiston passed through to orbit Earth.

He watched the battle unfolding before him on the ships main view screen, his throne glowing slightly beneath him. The daemons ships were unique, each had a magical vortex in the center that supplied it with energy, but the commander of a ship could also add their own might to the cruiser's weapons and shields. He looked over to the slender daemon that stood to his right side.

"If they begin to lose, open fire on the Sayai-jin. The boy seems to have an affinity to flames. Let them experience the fire from heaven

**Original Published Date:** 8/11/01

**Revamp Date:** 5/17/09


	8. Chapter 6: Fire from Heaven

**Dragon Ball: After Earth **

**by Blood Wraith**

**Chapter 6: Fire from Heaven**

Goku reappeared in the heart of the Western Capital as the impact of Medon's Kamehameha upon the surface caused the entire planet to shake, the Sayai-jin nearly lost his footing upon materialization. He gave a glance back to the direction that the battle still raged in. They were cross-continent and he could still feel the pulses of energy as if it was right next to him. That meant Medon hadn't dropped out of the Kaio-Ken yet.

Pushing the thoughts aside Goku turned back to the area he had teleported into. Pan should have been right near here, he had locked onto her ki the moment he had used his Instantaneous Movement. Without warning the ground shook again and this time he did lose his balance, falling into a sitting position on the hard ground. The puff of dirt it raised obscured his vision before he noticed the huge hole in ground a few hundred meters off. Pan and the daemon she was fighting must have ended up underground. That was why he hadn't appeared right next to her; he had been aiming for the surface, not beneath.

Standing again, Goku closed his eyes and focused, slowly walking forward and trying to get a better fix on his granddaughters ki.

As the smoke around him cleared, Kale blinked dumbly, trying to figure out how he was still alive. The Sayai-jin had fired an enormous energy attack at him; he had felt the power in it. It should have killed him; he had felt it strike him with unfathomable force, the mind numbing pain as it burned through his flesh and bone. Using his one remaining arm the giant pushed his elbow back to raise himself up. That's when he saw the horrid result of the attack. Both his legs had been vaporized from the knees down, no blood ran from the wounds, the ki energy having burnt the limbs clean off. Kale's great strength and constitution were the only thing that had allowed him to survive so far, he was now horribly maimed with only one arm and no way to defend himself, if the boy attacked again, he was as good as dead.

Medon turned away from the crippled daemon, he had fully intended to leave Kale in this state. They deserved to suffer for what they had done. He let his gaze sweep over Laele, only hesitating briefly. She was no threat to him; she hadn't even given it all she had when she attacked him. He would decide what to her with her later, her twin was the next one on his list. He could feel small twinges starting in his muscles, along with a tingling sensation in his fingertips. It had to be the Kaio-Ken, if he used it to long Kaiosamma had told him there would be dire consequences. It just meant he had to kill Zilvra that much faster. Amber flames flared around the demi-Sayai-jin as the ground around him cracked and burst apart, his form streaking off in the direction he had knocked the assassin. He couldn't even sense her, the force of his own power was dulling his senses to a red haze, or else he'd know Goku had returned to Earth, as well as the presence of the huge ship that now orbited the blue planet.

Zilvra was just getting to her feet when she felt the massive force of Medon's ki rushing at her. She brought her hand up to her face, trying to wipe the blood from her eyes before he got there. He had shattered her nose and splattered her face with crimson from a single punch. She was injured and tired and he just kept getting stronger. The ki was closer now, nearly on top of her, the blood was still in her eyes, but she wasn't going to give the bastard an easy win. Spinning around, Zilvra brought both her hands up, twin continuous beams of purple energy lancing out of her palms, both her arms weaving rapid patterns in the air as she tried to make contact with one against the oncoming Sayai-jin.

Medon didn't even attempt to dodge the energy rods, if anything he actually picked up speed as he saw the attack. His amber aura roared as he rammed into the twin beams, his hand snapping out in front of him and slapping the energy aside, breaking the tight matrix that held them together.

Zilvra's vision returned finally in a red haze. She had felt the shock of her attack breaking apart and was not surprised when the first sight that greeted her was Medon, in a flat out charge for her. She threw her arms up in front of her in an attempt to block, and waited for the collision.

With a groan Pan pushed herself up to her knees. Irruit had managed to take her totally by surprise in their last few exchanges. The daemoness had moved the battle into cramped quarters where Pan's superior speed wouldn't be as much of a factor, and the assassin's greater physical strength would prevail. It still had been close to an even battle until Pan had made a mistake shortly after they had ended up in the sewers. Irruit had formed a ki spear that she had tossed at the demi-Sayai-jin which Pan had easily dodged without thinking, she had run straight into a full force energy blast as Irruit had intended. That had been followed with a barrage of blows leaving Pan stunned and hurling her away.

She was just now recovering and regaining her feet. Irruit was approaching rapidly, she'd have to make her move perfectly or she'd be in an even worse situation then before.

"Well little monkey, are you ready to get this over with?"

Irruit was expecting Pan to make a move if she could recover further. She had no intention of allowing that, the assassin raised her right hand and gathered blue energy around it. She readied to fire a bolt of concentrated cold and freeze Pan to death within seconds. The beam was just reaching completion when the roof of the sewer above her shattered, a fist coming down to smash into Irruit's face, her forehead and cheek on one side crushing in and her body dropping down into the water.

Goku dropped through the hole his punch had left in the ground, landing in the knee-deep water besides Pan. He hadn't killed Irruit with his attack, only stunned her, and he didn't have the time or desire to finish her off.

Pan took her grandfathers offered hand and came up to her feet, as she looked him over. He was clad only in the white pants he had been wearing upon his arrival, torn and ragged. Dirt and blood caked his chest and face, though he had no visible injuries, thanks to the healing he had received from Dende upon New Namek. His golden hair stood up straight on his head, he was conserving energy it seemed, he could hold Stage One almost indefinitely even sleeping without reverting to normal. She would have to remember to ask him how he managed that; the transformation still took some of her ki to accomplish, which was energy that she could use for battle.

Goku offered her a smile and used his thumb to wipe some of the caked blood from her face. She had become a Super Sayai-jin in the Room of Spirit and Time. He hated to admit it, but he hadn't thought she could do it, with the trend of the generation the proceeded her, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks, he figured if she hadn't managed the transformation by her late teens it wasn't going to happen. He was delighted she had surprised him though.

"C'mon Pan, we need to go help your brother."

Pan let her senses expand now that she had a break from battle, almost immediately detecting Medon's ki on the other side of the continent. She was surprised she hadn't felt it even while fighting, he had told her he had a technique to raise his power while they were in the Room, but refused to show her. She had figured he was just meaning he could focus more, not anything like this; his power was equal to or slightly greater then Goku in Stage Three if he wasn't holding back. It was more raw though then her grandfather's energy. Medon didn't have over fifty years of control and practice behind him, the gradual peaks and ebbs to make proper use of it.. She had seen him throw a few immensely powerful ki attacks while within the Room of Spirit and Time he most likely hadn't reached the maximum his body was capable of holding if he didn't push it to much further. She knew her brother though; he'd probably go beyond his limits if left to his own devices.

"Right, let me just catch my breath a second."

Goku gave a wink as he set his hand onto her shoulder. She could recover as they assessed the situation upon arrival. Locking onto Medon's ki he activated his Instantaneous Movement and the two of them vanished from the sewers, leaving the injured Irruit slowly stirring in the dark waters.

Laele felt all the blood leave her face as Zilvra crashed back into the shattered remains of the Tenkaichi Bodoukai stadium. She watched her sister strike the ground and bounce across the dirt floor until she impacted with the stonewall opposite where she had reentered the ring, sending cracks spider webbing across the concrete. To her credit Zilvra was up on her feet and in the air as a gold bolt of ki slammed into the spot she had been a second before, blasting clear through the wall and continuing off into Satan City where it exploded.

Medon came through the hole, landing besides the ring. The amber flames around him breaking apart as emerald eyes rose to Zilvra. A smirk crossed his face as the currents of electricity around his body vanished, his golden hair softening, the hard spikes it had been in, dropping slightly into a pointed mass atop his head.

"Your so weak your not even a threat to me anymore, and you, your will to fight is gone. You can leave if you want..."

He had directed the end part at Laele, and he was correct. Seeing the boy in action had crushed her will to fight, she knew she couldn't win that battle. She wasn't to sure of his first statement though, Zilvra was injured but with the amount he had powered down she could probably give him a decent run for his money before he beat her. If she rejoined the battle and attacked before he was able to raise his ki again they could win, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. He was like the demons of this world had been described, a creature of rage and fire, and she couldn't face that. Medon was looking between Kale and Zilvra now, not done speaking despite his pause.

"..you two aren't going anywhere though. Your both going to die here."

Kale heard Medon speaking but it was all white noise, using his one good arm he had drug himself out of the ring and was slowly crawling away. He just needed to get enough energy to teleport himself together and he'd be fine. He didn't care a bit about Zilvra and Laele, but maybe they'd distract the Sayai-jin enough to let him escape.

He was reaching out to pull himself another few inches when he grabbed hold of something other then ground. His red eyes slowly rose up from the dirt to his huge hand and the slender leg he had latched onto. It was the girl that had been fighting Irruit, her black pants and vest a little torn and a few splotches of blood and dirt on her smooth skin but looking relatively unharmed. A man he had not seen before stood besides her, dressed in a ripped pair of white pants. They both shared the traits of green eyes and golden hair that the boy he had been fighting exhibited.

"Shit."

Pan only smiled as she opened up her palm, the golden flare of energy that engulfed his head the last thing that Kale saw before everything went black.

Mephiston snarled and backhanded the warrior who stood besides him, knocking the lesser daemon backwards into a wall. He had given his warriors a few more minutes to attempt to salvage the situation because he had not wanted to open fire on the planet itself. He had intended to use Earth as his base of operations in this dimension, the multitude of various technologies the humans had developed and the plush landscape to his liking. That option was gone now; the young Sayia-jin had somehow managed to beat his prized assassins, and Kale. Irruit was also down. He had ordered Ranaghar to stay out of the conflict in case he was needed to recover the others.

The magistrate closed his eyes, his mind reaching out to his protégé upon the planets surface.

~~Ranaghar, get the others that are still alive and teleport to the Leviathan, the situation is lost. We will destroy the Sayai-jin with the secondary batteries from orbit.~~

~~As you command, my master.~~

Mephiston then turned to the ships captain, a daemon who had served under him for nearly three centuries and led several campaigns for the warlord. A nod was all that was needed to communicate his desire. The Leviathan had several batteries of high-powered cannons that would gather pure elemental energy and amplify it into destructive rays. He wanted a surface bombardment to destroy the city and it's occupants, anything more could risk piecing the planets crust and striking the core.

The vast darkness of space lit up for hundreds of miles as the lower batteries of the Leviathan came to life, red beams of energy flashing forth towards the blue planet below.

Medon halted in his advance upon Zilvra, several things occurring at once. The least surprising and the first being the appearance of Goku and Pan to one side of the ring and Pan's assault on the wounded giant, the golden beam lighting up the area. The second was the arrival of a black armor clad warrior in the sky besides Zilvra, he held a glowing two-handed sword in his hand and was speaking quickly to the daemoness before both descended to the ground besides Laele. That didn't concern Medon, it was the red glow that was growing within the sky that bothered the boy.

"What is that?"

Goku's attention had also gone skyward, he had known the cruiser had come into orbit around the planet but had been hoping it didn't have any offense capabilities despite the enormous ki aboard it. He grabbed Pan's arm and tossed her to the ground, moving his body to cover her up. The daemons had done the same, all three focusing energy into a purple barrier around them to help soften the onslaught.

"Medon, get down!"

No soon had Goku shouted his warning then the barrage struck, in the span of a few terrifying seconds, Satan City was reduced to little more then a twisted heap of melted metal and rubble. The great cannons of the Leviathan continued to fire for nearly a minute, digging huge craters and trenches into the ground and blasting apart everything it touches.

As he felt the elemental beams striking onto his back and around him, Goku had to let a small smile pass on his face. If he hadn't brought Pan here the Western Capital would have been destroyed instead, and there was a few survivors along with Ubuu still there. The daemon warriors had been withdrawn as well, so they should all be ok. Individually the beams hurt incredibly but if several managed to hit him at once he'd be lucky to remain breathing, luckily the attack was aimed at the entire area. The Sayai-jin simply gritted his teeth and dealt with it even as he felt the skin upon his back blistering and burning beneath the rays.

The attack ceased after what seemed an eternity for Pan, huddled under her grandfather, feeling his body tremble with each blast that struck him she struggled to get her head free to see what had happened to her brother. No sooner had Goku tossed her down the attack had begun, Medon couldn't have had time to seek cover. From what she could see even the three daemon warriors had been hurt by the assault, the leader holding his sword high and letting it project the force field that had taken the brunt of the beams, but several holes were visible in the purple field and each had a few smoking wounds.

Goku slowly rose to his feet, helping Pan up as well. They were going to fire again, he could feel the energy aboard the cruiser building up. This time it was focusing more, most likely directly at them. In a blur of movement he was on the opposite side of the blasted ring, besides a large piles of rubble. This was where they'd fire next.

"Pan besides me, and Medon get up."

Pan moved to Goku's side, trying to figure out what he was doing. Medon wasn't anywhere to be seen. She was about to lose control and begin shouting at her grandfather, when the pile of rubble besides him shifted.

"The targets were not destroyed your lordship."

The magistrate growled and looked at the image upon the huge scrying screen that made up the front of the bridge of the ship. The three Sayai-jin were arranging themselves it seemed to prepare for the next attack of the ship.

Ranaghar had arrived on scene and protected Zilvra and Laele against the wide range barrage, and was now moving them into the slightly underground area of the ring where the fighters would prepare for battle. It was a smart move, and would probably save them. Not that Mephiston cared about their lives at that moment, he just wanted these three dead and the planet in his possession.

"Fire the main cannon on those three, seventy-five percent of maximum power."

"If we miss the Sayai-jin the main battery will piece the planets surface at that charge."

The unfortunate gunner who had voiced the fact was vaporized a moment later, the rest of the crew rushing to complete their master's orders.

Medon had actually taken the full force of several elemental beams impacts, his red gi was scorched in a number of places as was his skin, but his ki had barely dropped from the attack. Now he stood besides his sister and grandfather, emerald eyes to the sky.

"Now what are we doing again?

"Their going to fire directly on us, I can feel a huge energy forming up there. Either that or on the planet itself, but I'm guessing us, why put all this effort out just to blow it up? So when the attack comes, we're going to counter it with a blast of our own."

Medon gave a nod even though he wasn't fond of the idea He'd prefer to just dodge the attack but if his grandfather wanted to return fire, they'd return fire.

The dark clouds above lit up and spread wide as the huge yellow beam from the Leviathan split the atmosphere, rocketing down towards the two generations of the Son family.

As one the three Super Sayai-jin cupped their hands at their sides, golden flames springing up around them. Their voices in sounding as one, as the blue balls of energy gathered within their palms.

"Kame..."

The elemental blast came closer, the ground beginning to shake around them as it came closer to the Earth.

"...Hame.."

Goku had waited until it was right on top of them to unleash their attacks so the initial flaring of energy would push the blast upwards. The three of them were bathed in yellow light, the same color as their flaring golden ki.

"..HA!"

All three of them tossed their hands up, the blue energy forming into a single beam several meters beyond their hands and jetting up to strike the energy beam from the Leviathan head on. The huge elemental beam flared and slowed, nearly halting for a moment, but continuing to push down against the Kamehameha towards the Sayai-jin.

Pan felt her knees buckling under the massive pressure of the elemental cannon; she couldn't believe something was able to generate enough energy to push back against all three of them. The blast came closer as she fell to one knee; her hands remained high though, giving energy to the three-prong counter.

Medon gritted his teeth as he saw his sister weakening, his golden ki flaring as he went back into Stage Two, the on-coming blast from the Leviathan stopping completely as the two become locked in a stalemate. He didn't want to go back into Kaio-Ken his entire body ached from the usage of it, but he didn't see much of an option or they'd simply run out of energy and be overtaken. Then Goku's ki flared up besides him, electrical sparks flaring up around the older man as he also raised his power up a notch.

The elemental beam split clean in half the energy dissipating instantly as another surge of ki rocketed up the triple Kamehameha, the Turtle Destruction Blast continuing on to the source of the attack.

The Leviathan rocked to the starboard side, explosions echoing within the armored hull as the ground based Kamehameha broke the gravity of the planet and struck the cruiser full force.

Mephiston stumbled and nearly fell as the side of the ship exploded, a number of his soldiers screaming as they were sucked out into the void. They were acceptable loses, and if they were higher class daemons would be able to survive the cold of space and lack of oxygen, they were trash though and deserved to die for their weakness. The fact the Sayai-jin had managed to defeat the main cannon and damage his flagship though was unacceptable.

He still wanted the planet though and was considering his options when two more gigantic portals tore apart the fabric of reality above Earth. The cruisers Behemoth and Kraken entering into the prime material plane, and carrying aboard them the Lord Magi, Abbadon and the Black Knight, Azazel.  
Azazel was a warrior to the core, he could be reasoned with. Abbadon was a cold, calculating butcher though. Any hopes Mephiston had of keeping the planet fled, if they arrived they would carry orders from Emperor Asmodius himself and would follow them without error or care of any personal wants that the magistrate had.

Pan groaned and fell out of Super Sayai-jin shortly after they had managed to push the elemental beam from the Leviathan back and strike the ship itself. She had used up too much energy in her fight with Irruit and then in sustaining her part of the Kamehameha. The short mass of her golden hair wavered a moment before fading to black and dropping down to it's original shape. Medon shifted back into Stage One, conversing his own energy for the moment, as he reached down to gently take her arm and help her to her feet.

"What happened to Trunks and Tenshinhan?"

"Grandpa got them off the planet. Trunks said Ubuu had also been fighting, but his ki is so low we haven't been able to find him again yet."

Medon frowned and was about to respond when he noticed Goku still looking up to the sky. The Sayai-jin had also dropped out of Super Sayai-jin Stage Two and into normal form, but he wasn't suppressing his ki at all, which meant he expected another round.

"What is it?"

"Another two spaceships have entered into orbit above the planet. One is carrying a ki even greater then the one that is aboard the ship that was firing on us."

Pan didn't like the tone of her grandfather's voice when he mentioned the last part. It had wavered slightly, which meant two things, he wasn't sure about their ability to win, and he was also excited about fighting whatever it was, that was up there. That was one trait that hadn't been passed on the later generations, the Sayai-jin desire to push themselves to the limits against superior opponents. Well at least they hadn't previously, she wasn't to sure about her brother anymore, and he was looking towards the passageway the three daemons had gone into green eyes slowly narrowing.

"Well then we better take out those three before the others come down here."

He was off then, dashing across the remains of the stadium towards the underground passage that led to whatever was left of the locker rooms and the three daemons that waited within.

"Medon wait!"

Goku gave a slight wave of his hand to stop Pan's protest to her brother. He was right; they wouldn't need anymore distractions if the ki's he felt aboard the ships came to the surface. They'd be lucky if they were able to handle one of them, even if all three of them participated in the fight. After a minute of simply sensing, he had managed to pick out five separate ki sources that would prove challenges if they came down to fight, four were new arrivals. Three were probably capable of fighting off all three of the Sayai-jin with barely breaking a sweat, the other two he thought were maybe beatable if they went all out.

"No let him go, we need those three either running or unable to fight. Take a moment to rest here, I'm going to try to locate Ubuu and get him out of here."

With a reluctant nod, Pan shifted off her knees into a sitting position. Admit it or not, she needed a break.

Azazel looked out his cabin's window to the sparking form of the Leviathan that had just appeared on the port side of his battleship, the Behemoth. Small explosions were still occurring inside, the attack from the surface having crippled the ships one side almost entirely. It didn't matter; this was all going to end now.

The daemon knight, Azazel was the Supreme Commander of all the armies of the Dark Dimension. He was also the Black Knight, Champion of the Emperor and leader of the elite warriors of the realm. It was not a bad station in a life where power was all that mattered; he was not like his kin however, possessing a strict code of honor that dictated his every action. Above all though was loyalty to his master. He was under orders to end the conflict, though the swiftest means necessary. That was why he had brought Abbadon, the Lord Magi and his cruiser as well. Abbadon had a number of mighty spells at his command, and his ship was designed to enhance his energy channel abilities.

Red eyes flashed as his telepathic abilities reached out between the ships, contacting both the Lord Magi and the Magistrate at the same time.

"Mephiston, you have failed to initiate a favorable beginning to this campaign. You are favored by Asmodius so you shall not be punished. This world is forsaken though, as are your agents upon it if they cannot flee through their own power."

Azazel picked up both Abbadon's amusement and Mephiston's fuming rage through the telepathic bond. The Magistrate was incredibly powerful and skilled in his form of manipulation but he had made the wrong choices in this campaign. It was one of his few failures.

"Lord Magi, you may begin our assault at will."

"As you wish. To bad Mephiston, it was such a pretty planet. Was."

Then Azazel broke off the telepathic communication and went to the bridge of his ship to watch the assault. He did hope the warriors Mephiston had sent to the planet managed to escape, it was such a shame to lose those loyal to the cause.

The field was about to break. Ranaghar had used his own innate magical abilities and those contained within his arcane blade to put an energy field in the path he had retreated with Zilvra and Laele, it was buckling now though under the assault of the demi-Sayai-jin that had pursued them into the tunnels. The teenager had landed about a half dozen punches against the force field so far, another few and it would break. The only thing that had helped it stay up so far was Medon had taken a few seconds to power up again after his first two attacks hadn't broken though.

He was beginning to worry now though. At the current level of energy that the Sayai-jin was at, he wouldn't be able to defeat him alone. Laele was almost uninjured and would probably be able to hold him for awhile if she got into the fight, but Zilvra was in no condition to give aid, she'd probably actually hinder their efforts. He also needed to converse his own energy for the expected escape from the planet after the last message he had received. Mephiston's order had been short and to the point.

"Flee at the earliest opportunity."

To teleport though Ranaghar would need to drop his field, leaving them defenseless for a few seconds. Daemons were not an altruistic race, but he was a solider above everything else, and it was his job to bring his subordinates along when they pulled back unless they were dead, as he assumed Kale was. Irruit had awoken and transported herself back to the flagship. She had also informed him that she had found a human of moderate ki upon her awakening within the sewers. Ranaghar assumed it was the same human that had attacked Kale earlier in the day.

Turning his snake-like eyes flipped to Laele. Of all his troops she was the most expendable in his opinion. She was powerful, but to soft in the heart, it had caused her to fail before, as it had this time. She would be the distraction.

"Hold off the Sayai-jin while I escape with your sister. Then you may follow."

She turned toward him, intending to object, but at the intensity of his stare she only lowered her eyes and gave a short nod of her head. Despite her misgivings she couldn't just leave her sibling to die. She could give them at least a few minutes.

The choice of when to drop the force field was made then as the golden flame sheathed fist of Medon burst through the purple wall, causing the energy matrix to break down and send small bursts of energy in every direction, burning small holes in the wall.

Stepping in front of her teammates, Laele firmly planted her feet onto the stone floor and waited. The crackling electrical sparks reached her a moment before Medon rushed in.

Son Goku was again looking at the sky. Ubuu's energy had vanished a moment ago. That meant he was either dead or had someone gotten off planet. He hated to admit it but he suspected the former, Irruit's energy had flared briefly just before the warriors had disappeared.

Goku's senses were also blurred; a huge energy surge had formed again in orbit from one of the two new ships that had arrived a few minutes ago. It easily outclassed the elemental cannon that had fired on them previously. He suspected the level of pure ki to be about five to six times that. Even at full strength a triple Kamehameha from the three of them wouldn't drive it back, and with Pan and Medon both tired that wasn't an option.

He was about to teleport up to the ship above and destroy it from the inside when he felt the a ki within the ship rise dramatically near instantly, at the same time the elemental energy he had been sensing peaked. They were firing again, this time the blast wouldn't be stopped.

"Shit!"

Pan looked up from the ground with her grandfather's shouted curse. Less then a second later he roughly grabbed her arm and shot off in flight towards where Medon had gone after the daemons. They had so little time, as the end descended upon them. Goku knew there time was up. Everyone else was doomed, but he had to try to reach his grandson.

Ranaghar smiled as he watched Medon crash into Laele, the assassin grabbing hold of the teenager and directing their path sideways, the two crashing through the wall of the hallway. He could hear the thumps of fists against flesh and more stone being bashed to dust as the two progressed through the ruins of the stadium. She would hold him until he was gone.

Zilvra was only half-awake as he gripped tight to her belt. He briefly thought she was lucky Kale was dead; he would have taken great advantage of her in such a state. With a low chuckle, his energy spread outward soaking over both of them, their body's dematerializing and turning into magical energy that shot up to the Leviathan overhead. His last view before the two of them vanished was Goku sliding to a stop before him and looking down the side passage as the rumbling began announcing the coming of the beam.

The Kraken shuddered and the dark blue hull lit up a bright orange as the magical essence of its' master ran through the ship. Abbadon was the Lord Magi of the daemon realm and possibly the most powerful manipulator of energy that had ever existed within it. Physically he was barely above average, but he excelled in every other way. So it was with his cruiser, the Kraken. The ship was a marvel of design, able to take his own energy into it and add the power of it's own magical generators into a huge destructive blast. It was the pride of the fleet, capable of turning a star into a black hole with a single blast.

Now it unleashed that power upon the Earth. Abbadon did not have them aim for the Sayai-jin in some hope of killing them with the beam. He had the ship go to the opposite side of the planet and fire into the ocean. They would have no chance of intercepting the beam and somehow turning it aside. In a single action he would end his conflict, destroying all resistance in his dimension, and embarrass his chief competition for attention in the eyes of the Emperor, Mephiston.

The Kraken gave a single last shake, a point of glowing orange and red energy forming at the pointed trip of the almost triangle shaped ship, then the blast streaked forth, lighting up the sky of the planet below and space for hundreds of miles in every direction.

Goku had stopped only briefly when he reached the two teleporting daemons. He had to make sure Medon wasn't in the mix of bodies that was being taken off planet. Then he had heard the noise that was echoing through the structure. Still holding tight to Pan he shot off after the two warriors continued to move away from him.

Laele had managed to knock Medon skyward after she recovered from his initial assault, the boy crashing upward through the top of the sundered stadium and into the sky. She had quickly followed, their battle taking them higher and higher into the sky. Both oblivious of the on-coming danger or the two members of his family that chased them, the barrage of punches and kicks from their opponent taking their full attention.

Then the energy beam from the Kraken split the sky. The clouds being torn from the planet as the atmosphere burned up on its contact, the sky, whether day or night turning a sickly red as the beam hurtled downward. The entire planet shook as it struck, burrowing deep through the crust and into the molten core. Still it did not stop, from space the sight was quick spectacular, as Azazel watched from the bridge of his flagship, the Behemoth. It seemed as it a lance of energy had stabbed into the planet, piercing one side and emerging from the other.

Goku was just emerging from the stone ruins when the beam hit and all time was gone. He wouldn't reach Medon or even the daemoness. The two of them were over a mile up and moving away from him. He looked down to Pan and saw the same realization on her face, and the tears in her dark eyes. Closing his own he put his fingers to his forehead and the two Sayai-jin vanished.

Medon and Laele both ceased their attacks when the elemental blast entered into the atmosphere. Realization dawning upon both of them what was happening, Laele though of teleporting but with the distortions in ki to the area from the cannon she had no clue where she would end up, she could well enough teleport into a star. She was just focusing her energy to give a shot when she saw Medon's golden ki flare up as he rushed in at her again. There would be no escape.

The three daemon lords, Azazel, Mephiston, and Abbadon all watched form the bridges of their respective ships. It did not take long after the beam had burrowed through the Earth. Cracks spread across the planets surface like it was a piece of glass, molten lava billowing up as it broke apart.

Then in the blink of an eye it happened. The blue gem that was the planet Earth, the pride of the Kaiosamma of the Northern Galaxy, burst apart in an explosion that was visible as far as the distant moons of Jupiter. Then there was nothing but the void.


End file.
